Until the Daybreak
by In the sea of night
Summary: Porque até o romper do dia, você não estará seguro. Vampire FanFic, projetada e escrita com o auxílio de Hiei-and-Shino. ItaSasu e outros casais. Para Danie. Obrigada por todo o apoio e a ajuda, menina.
1. Prologue One: While you were sleeping

|_**S**__umário_**: **Porque até o romper do dia, você não estará seguro.|

夜明け前

**U**ntil the **D**aybreak

Fic de Halloween, com a Hee-sama como co-autora

Prólogo 

Uchiha Sasuke abriu os olhos, assustado, enquanto sentava-se em sua cama, zonzo. Passou as mãos por seu cabelo, dando um longo suspiro. Mais uma vez teve sonhos tenebrosos e sombrios e mais uma vez, ao acordar, esquecera-se deles. Era como se não pudesse ou não quisesse se lembrar.

Encarou a janela e comprovou que, novamente, era de madrugada e que perdera o sono. Gemeu em negação e levantou-se de vez, dirigindo-se para o banheiro da suíte, guiado apenas pela luz do abajur. Nunca diria a ninguém, mas tinha certo medo do escuro. Era como se algo o esperasse ali, desde sua infância.

Lembrando da infância, ele também tinha sonhos bizarros no passado, perseguindo-o de tal maneira que ele teve de tomar muitos remédios poderosos. "Uma criança complicada", como os pais de seus colegas o citavam em suas fofocas diárias.

Agora Sasuke, de criança complicada, tornou-se um jovem complicado. Dezesseis anos e tomando remédios para dormir tão pesados que podiam causar uma bela overdose – e que eram deixados na pia do banheiro, por ser algo que ele usava tão freqüentemente. Encarou o rótulo por alguns segundos antes de virar o frasco em sua mão.

- Que se dane. – e pegou duas pílulas, colocando-as na boca e engolindo-as sem rodeio.

E sorriu amargamente.

o

Saltava rapidamente pelos telhados das casas, um objetivo apenas em mente: chegar seguro ao seu túmulo preferido no cemitério que mais confiava. Suigetsu sabia que era ruim ficar em apenas um lugar, principalmente ainda sendo Jovem. Mas ele não sairia de sua cidade por nada menos que um oponente à sua altura que o expulsasse dali.

Fazia doze anos que ele havia sido jogado – sim, essa palavra era perfeita para a sua condição – no Sangue. Quando ainda era um jovem imprudente que se achava um delinqüente e resolveu enfrentar um transeunte qualquer, só por diversão. Depois, ele se lembrava apenas de o homem dizer que ele era um garoto "estranho", enquanto o Sono Profundo e Final tentava fechar seus olhos para que ele nunca mais os abrisse.

Mas ele os abriu e estava faminto. E ouvia o sangue circular por todos os seres vivos ali, muito embora não houvesse ninguém para lhe ensinar como lidar com essa nova Realidade e isso era cruel. Tanto que sua primeira vítima fora um cachorro, algo indigno do que ele era.

Riu ao lembrar-se desse fato. Na primeira semana, achara que iria se entregar para a morte. Porém tinha doze anos Imortais e estava adorando toda a liberdade desse mundo, podendo fazer o que quiser e nada para impedi-lo. E devorava qualquer um que quisesse, não se importando se era uma criança ou um velhinho. Todos tinham sangue, não tinham?

E pensando nessa sua filosofia de vida que ele parou para encarar uma jovem meio bêbada que chorava certamente por ter perdido o namorado, dando uma risada cortante que fez os cachorros próximos a ele uivarem, assustando a pobre e triste donzela.

Olhou na direção do sol que estava para nascer e seus olhos brilharam perigosamente.

O nascer do sol estava realmente muito próximo. Mas ainda restava tempo para uma última caçada.

o

- Sakura-chan! – Naruto gritou, se aproximando dela correndo e roubando de seus lábios um beijo rápido.

- Naruto! – ela o repreendeu, mas ria como uma criança e logo o puxou para abraçá-lo amorosamente.

O loiro colocou uma das mãos na cintura da namorada e dando um beijo em sua bochecha, recomeçou a andar. Mas não demorou para o sorriso presente em seu rosto desaparecer por um momento.

- Sakura-chan, anda falando com o Sasuke?

Ela também ficou séria.

- Não. A última vez que falei com ele foi naquela vez, na faculdade. Ele me assustou com aquelas olheiras.

- É, a mim também.

Ficaram em silêncio por um momento, até Naruto enterrar sua cabeça na dobra do pescoço de Sakura.

- Vamos fazer uma visita a ele, hoje depois da facul'.

Ela riu.

- Tudo bem para mim!

o

Os sonhos dele eram estranhos. Não eram exatamente sonhos, mas memórias de um passado que ele pensara ter esquecido. Além do mais, estava Andando nessa terra povoada por humanos há muito tempo.

Mas o que ele se lembrava durante o Sono Diurno era nada mais que as memórias Humanas dele. Memórias que ele já não entendia mais.

Kisame não gostava daqueles sonhos. Ele se sentia incrivelmente fraco ao se lembrar de quando era Mortal e sangrava muito nos combates que tinha quando não passava de um mero e idiota Guerreiro, demorando em se curar. Agora ele era forte, muito forte.

Um dos mais fortes Bebedores de Sangue desse mundo mais antigo que ele. O mais forte, se ele quisesse acreditar.

E ele acreditava. Kisame acreditava em tudo, afinal.

o

Abriu os olhos avermelhados tão rapidamente que eles brilharam, poderosos, na escuridão daquele Sarcófago Moderno. Ficou parado um pouco ali, encarando o veludo azul do caixão e deslizou sua mão por ele, como sempre fazia quando queria filosofar como antigamente.

Agora ele era "Sasori". Roubou esse nome de uma de suas Vítimas Especiais, de um dos humanos que amou e enlouqueceu e deixou para trás, ao encontrar alguém mais interessante. Sasori foi o último, mas não o abandonou por achar alguém mais digno de sua presença e Sangue Enlouquecedor: Sasori era muito tedioso – embora ótimo para conversas longas durante a noite.

Estava melhor sem ele. Sempre estava melhor sozinho, mas _adorava _os humanos com quem permanecia. Eles eram tão vivos e tão tentadores que chegava a ser excitante. Além do mais, ele tinha de se controlar muito para não atacá-los, mesmo que eles quisessem.

Arranhou as unhas compridas naquele tecido, sabendo que as Rainhas Egípcias sentiriam inveja de um tecido tão gostoso e _engraçado_ de se tocar. Um sorriso caloroso passou por seu rosto pálido e ele lembrou-se da época em que era um filósofo popular enquanto vivo.

Mas ele logo voltou a sua seriedade Imortal.

"Sasori" não se lembrava do seu nome. _Daquele_ nome. Dos que os seus pais lhe deram. Dos que era conhecido.

Afastou esses pensamentos, apoiando as mãos na tampa do caixão e abrindo-a rapidamente, para sair para mais essa noite fria e deliciosamente encantadora e enganadora.

Porém ele se lembrava que dissera certa vez de que, sem um nome, uma pessoa era Nada.

o

Olhava ao redor, meio psicótica. As pessoas ao seu redor assustavam-se com o movimentar rápido de sua cabeça, enquanto seus olhos esbugalhavam-se, meio paranóicos demais. Era uma loira bonita, no entanto estava magra demais e extremamente descuidada – o cabelo preso estava sujo e despenteado.

Mas era culpa dele. E por causa dele ela ia continuar assim, até encontrá-lo de novo. Não, Ino não queria um Semelhante a ele. Ela queria que Aquele a Transformasse, porque ele foi o início da Loucura e será o fim da Loucura.

Um sorriso brotou nos seus lábios.

Ela o amava, certo?

Sim, ela o amava. Não pelos motivos certos, mas tanto faz. Desde que ela ganhasse Imortalidade, tudo estava bem. Imortalidade dele, claro.

Por isso ela o encontraria. Seu quase-assassino; seu amante-desconhecido; seu deus-morto.

- _Suigetsu_. – sussurrou.

Seu cavaleiro-vampiro.

o

Bebericou de sua vodka, não muito animado. Kankurou não era um fã de beber sozinho, mas estava precisando de uma bebida forte e que o tirasse de seus pensamentos. E seus amigos estavam muito ocupados para ele, ao que disseram, já que ele estava com a vida feita, mas eles não.

Ora, e daí se ele era um promissor tatuador que podia fazer a sua hora, já que trabalhava sozinho e muito bem, obrigado?

Sorriu. Bom, as pessoas normalmente não têm essa sorte toda, e ele tinha certeza de que alguém lá em cima gostava muito dele.

Abaixou o copo e colocou-o na mesa do bar, deslizando o seu dedo pela boca do mesmo, como se esperasse que ela fosse entoar uma música, como ocorria com os cristais.

Merda, isso era tão entediante!

Respirou fundo e desviou o olhar da bebida, dirigindo-o para as pessoas que transitavam e conversavam animadas pelo bar. Não eram tão interessantes assim, mas certamente seria divertido observá-las.

Ele era humano, afinal.

o

- Itachi! – Deidara gritou, acenando levemente para ele.

O moreno foi, rapidamente, em sua direção. Um sorriso fino e cansado em seus lábios contrastando com o sorriso aberto do outro.

- Olá Deidara, obrigado por se encontrar comigo hoje.

- Bom, eu preferiria durante o dia, mas tudo bem. A noite é uma criança, certo?

Itachi passou as mãos pelo cabelo, rapidamente, e fechou os olhos por um instante, para logo revelar os belos pares vermelhos, mais brilhantes que antes.

- Mas é claro que sim. E é por isso que eu prefiro a noite ao dia.

O amigo riu.

- Ora essa! Alguns anos atrás, você não diria isso!

- As pessoas mudam bastante durante os anos que passam, certo?

O loiro riu, concordando com a cabeça, mas não notou o tom sombrio que as palavras de Itachi continham. Uma pena.

Começaram a andar entre a multidão que transitava por aquele lugar tão movimentado. E elas os ignoravam, mesmo que muitas soubessem que era praticamente impossível achar alguém tão pálido e de olhos tão vermelhos quanto Uchiha Itachi. Era quase... Inumano.

Ali, naquele lugar, eles não passavam de jovens procurando diversão.

Em cima de um telhado, um Ser que os observava sabia que eram mais, muito mais que isso. E sabia que era incomum a pele clara de Itachi e o quanto aqueles olhos vermelhos podiam ser perigosos. Mas, seus olhos não estavam voltados para o moreno Especial.

Oh não, seus olhos estavam seguindo os movimentos moleques e impulsivos do Humano. Naquele momento, ele era muito mais interessante.

Deidara sorriu abertamente mais uma vez, antes de gargalhar e se apoiar em Itachi para não cair.

E _ele_ sorriu, tão maleficamente quanto era (_im_)possível.

o

_O jogo começou mais uma vez._

_Do you _believe _in __**vampires**__?_

**N/Hiei: **Essa fanfic vai ser extremamente divertida e, mesmo eu sendo co-autora, vou adorar participar dessa idéia =D Espero que gostem também, e perdoem pelo meu Prólogo sem pé nem cabeça, mas foi o único jeito de eu apresentar todos os personagens sem começar com nada.

No próximo nós já temos algo perigoso – e divertido. Mas isso é coisa da Viic u_u/

**E mandem reviews! D8 **(_ou vou persegui-los até o inferno, se for preciso s2_)

**N/Viic: **Sim, a fanfic vai ser _muitíssima _divertida. Tenho muitos planos para essa história. Vai ser uma experiência escrevê-la.

Hee está nos fazendo o favor de criar as cenas onde não terá Itasasu – main couple – e os poupará de chatices indignas de atenção durante os capítulos.

Reviews são muito bem recebidas, principalmente as críticas construtivas.


	2. Prologue Two: Red July

In the deep

-

夜明け前

_**T**__he birds fast asleep__**.**_

_=_

**-**

O Sr. E a Sra. Uzumaki moravam na Rua dos Sorvedouros nº 26, em uma cidadezinha localizada nos arredores londrinos, e uma das únicas que você poderia sair do carro sem medo de inalar a fumaça marrom-escura de óleo diesel que o cano de descarga vertical de um caminhão Reo exalou no céu. Comerciantes gritavam barganhas à respeito do que vendiam para as casas de janelas vazias enquanto caminhavam em ruas tão íngremes quanto a lei permitia. Crianças trocavam seus doces e salgadinhos por figurinhas colecionáveis, e roupas úmidas sacudiam ao vento num jardim, postas para secar em uma grande corda esticada por varapaus.

O Sr. Uzumaki tinha olhos azuis resplandecentes como safiras e um cabelo dourado espetado que apontava para todas as direções. Era chefe de gabinete, ou seja, ocupava um cargo absolutamente comum em corporações públicas, onde ele é o executivo que cuida dos afazeres do condutor maior da cidade, no caso, a Prefeita Tsunade, uma mulher energética e de geniozinho difícil que podia muito bem esvaziar garrafas de uísque como se fosse água. A Sra. Uzumaki era dona-de-casa. Suas habilidades e conhecimento sobre afazeres domésticos dispensavam uma equipe inteira de faxineiros, e seus cabelos cetrinos eram longos o suficiente para prender no cinto. Os Uzumaki tinham um filhinho, o Naruto, que gostava de bater no chão e se esconder debaixo do berço. Não havia muitos traços de Kushina no rostinho de Naruto; A cabecinha redonda do menino era coberta por cabelinhos ralos de um louro muito claro, e os olhos azuis eram aguados. Tudo apontava que o garoto seria idêntico à Minato, exceto pelo formato dos olhos, olhos grandes que em breve seriam, Kushina quase podia sentir isso, luminosos e cintilantes.

Numa manhã cinzenta de terça-feira, a Sra. Uzumaki estava tentando fazer Naruto comer uma papinha para bebês de ervilha e presunto quando disse ao marido:

- Fui ao ginecologista ontem.

Minato desviou os olhos de seu miojo matutino e olhou para a esposa.

- Eu havia marcado um exame de Papanicolau – ela continuou, sem olhá-lo nos olhos. – As prisões de ventre estão ficando mais fortes. E tenho tido náuseas, aumento de peso... e outras coisinhas.

Ele a fitou por mais um momento antes de perceber que havia macarrão escorrendo por seu queixo. Tratou de engoli-lo.

- Hum, Kushina, querida, – ele começou, após pigarrear um pouco – você não acha que...

- Não – ela disse rapidamente. – Mas todo o cuidado é pouco não é?

Ele sorriu e ela sorriu de volta, um pouco encabulada. Voltou a tentar forçar um pouco de proteína para dentro do sistema digestório do seu filho. Este fez a colher voar da mão da mãe com um safanão e parecia estar preparando um acesso de raiva, quando o Sr. Uzumaki o fez engolir, sem aviso prévio, uma colher de caldo de miojo. Foi naquele momento que Naruto despertou a mesma paixão que o pai tinha pelo macarrão cozido. Kushina desistiu de fazê-lo comer a papinha de ervilha com presunto quando o menino de fato começou um acesso de raiva, balançando-se para frente e para trás, gritando e apontando para o prato do pai. Pôs quatro dedos d'água para ferver, consciente de que teria de repetir o processo por muito tempo ainda.

Black skies

-

_**S**__eems to weep_

Quando amanheceu no segundo dia de correio após a ida ao ginecologista, caía uma chuva enjoada, tão grossa que, da janela, não se via as casas detrás da pracinha, nem as árvores, nem sequer a calçada.

- Tinha certeza de que iria chover – comentou o Sr. Uzumaki, ao lado da esposa. Ela estava lendo Spock* e ele, o jornal. O telefone sem fio tocou ao lado, e ela levantou-se para atender.

- Alô? Sim, eu... É mesmo? – ela marcava a página em que parara com o dedo indicador enquanto falava – Certo, e obrigada.

Desligou o telefone e olhou para o marido, apertando o livro nas mãos.

- Os resultados do exame estão prontos. Disseram que o laboratório vai estar aberto até às cinco, que se fosse possível era para pegá-los antes desse horário...

Ela olhou para a porta, e engoliu em seco.

O Sr. Uzumaki levantou-se e a apertou contra si pelos os ombros.

- Isso é bobagem, Kushina, querida. Você não fez nada que devesse fazer para provocar um negócio desses.

- Hum – ela disse, ainda encarando a porta como se ela desse para um outro mundo. Um mundo estranho, onde ela nunca mais poderia gerar uma criança...

- Quer que eu te leve? – seu marido perguntou.

- Não – ela respondeu rapidamente, desvencilhando-se de seus braços e indo pegar a capa de chuva no cabide da porta. – Melhor acabar logo com isso, não é? Assim eu não terei nada com que me perturbar pelo resto do dia...

- Eu posso fazer o almoço – o Sr. Uzumaki se ofereceu.

Ela sorriu para ele.

- Obrigada querido, mas gosto mais da nossa casa quando ela está inteira.

Ele lhe entregou uma sombrinha pequena, beijou-a e a observou entrar no carro, dar a marcha à ré e desaparecer no meio da cerração.

Moonlight, do we dare?

-

_**D**__aylight, they don't care_

Já era tarde da noite quando o Sr. Uzumaki acordou com o barulho do Toyota Sienna estacionando ao lado, a neblina tornando-se iluminada na janela poucos segundos antes do motor desligar como um suspiro pesado.

A porta abriu-se e a Sra. Uzumaki entrou. O Sr. Uzumaki saltou da poltrona e apressou-se em ajudá-la. A Sra. Uzumaki trazia a capa de chuva numa mão e a sombrinha na outra, suas roupas e a pele descoberta cobertas de relento.

- Por quê? – ele não parava de repetir, enrolando uma toalha seca nela – _Por que_ você tirou a capa de chuva? E você faz _ideia_ de que horas são? Por onde você andou? Se estava esperando pegar uma pneumonia, estou contente em lhe informar que você provavelmente conseguiu, meu Deus, olhe só para _você_, toda encharcada e...

A Sra. Uzumaki parecia indiferente a probabilidade de ter pego ou não uma pneumonia, e Minato repentinamente soube porquê. O terror soprou sobre ele, como se uma porta interna tivesse sido aberta.

O resultado dera positivo.

But I'm still here

_=_

_**D**__on't pass me by_

- Aaaah, eu sou uma idiota! – A Sra. Uzumaki chorou, pegando outro maço de papel higiênico e assoando o nariz com ele.

A cozinha de Yamada, a esposa de Hiashi, era ampla e espaçosa como tudo o mais naquela casa. Parecia ter saído de um filme futurístico, com suas banquetas de metal escovado, o último modelo conhecido da geladeira moderna que ocupava dois terços de uma das paredes e a mesa de doze lugares com telas _touch_ onde pessoas escolhiam o que iriam comer.

- Deixei isso acontecer, entendeu? – ela disse embargadamente, largando o papel amassado e puxando outro do rolo – As náuseas quase todos os dias, as dores na barriga, as suspeitas!

Yamada apoiava a cabeça numa das mãos e com a outra varria para longe os papéis usados com o jornal enrolado. Ela já era bastante alta sem os saltos altos, com o cabelo cor de cobalto (naquele dia dividido em duas tranças que lhe caíam sobre os ombros) do comprimento de um homem e olhos severos que a faziam parecer ainda maior do que já era. Mas agora eles estavam mirando sem realmente notar os pedaços de papel higiênico serem jogados dentro de uma cavidade quadrada na mesa e lá serem carbonizados, complementando sua expressão de quem queria um cigarro mais do que qualquer outro momento de sua vida.

- E agora eu estou perdendo a minha sexualidade! – ela assoou o nariz de novo, com mais força e vontade do que antes.

Quando levantou a cabeça, viu que Yamada a encarava com uma expressão de incredulidade.

- Por que todo esse _drama_, criatura? – ela começou a sussurrar baixo e o tom se elevou na última palavra.

- _Você_ é Uzumaki Kushina, peraí!, _se, normaliza, mulher!_ – e cada palavra em itálico era acompanhada por um golpe do jornal enrolado na cabeça da pobre Sra. Uzumaki (_"Ai!"_) – Não sabe o que fazer, é essa a dúvida? Você vai mostrar que sabe com _o que_ está lidando e vai fazer _isso aí_ saber em que corpo está!

Ela levantou-se num salto e saiu caminhando maniacamente sem perceber o que estava fazendo.

- Você sabe o que está acontecendo, então vai logo! Enfrente o problema. Lute. _Ganhe!_ – ela virou-se e acrescentou mais casualmente – E me liga quando voltar, amor, adoro suas visitas.

A Sra. Uzumaki ficou olhando aquela mulher que supôs que fosse seguramente incompreensível. Não que ela não quisesse ser compreendida, mas era frustrante ter de suportar as palavras de consolo vazias de pessoas que estavam longe de entender pelo o que ela estava passando. Ou pior, que passassem a olhar para ela como se não fosse uma mulher completa, ou uma impostora. A Sra. Uzumaki não estava preocupada em perder sua feminilidade. Era perder sua sexualidade, sua identidade como mulher, sua auto-imagem. Minato já a havia encorajado em relação ao procedimento: "Você tem de fazê-lo. Você tem de ficar saudável. Sua vida está em jogo".

Precisava fazer a cirurgia. Sabia disso. Se não a fizesse, seria uma questão de tempo antes de ouvir a palavra "câncer". Mas era uma mulher jovem que recém tivera o primeiro filho. Seu futuro ainda estava em pleno processo de planejamento, e era cruel ter de tirar a possibilidade de gerar outra criança, que era o propósito para que fora feita.

Mas após despedir-se de Yamada e ter ficado rebobinando suas palavras durante todo o caminho até em casa, a Sra. Uzumaki não apenas sabia qual era a decisão acertada como também estava pronta para realizá-la.

Yes, I'm still here

-

_**M**__y Red July._

Muito tempo havia se passado desde então. Mesmo agora, a Sra. Uzumaki não se sentia muito confortável em falar nesse assunto. Contara essa experiência a pouquíssimas pessoas e era difícil quebrar esse silêncio. Nas primeiras semanas, Minato tornara-se pior do que qualquer mãe super-protetora e sempre ficava apontando fatores animadores sobre o trabalho e o tempo e como Naruto aprendera uma palavra nova ("Nunca"). Ela sempre sorria e concordava com a cabeça, pois estava grata a ele por poupar-lhe do esforço de falar quando, na verdade, só queria sentar, lá mesmo onde estava, e chorar.

Em um dia encantador, com o frescor seco de um outono radiante, a Sra. Uzumaki fora acordada junto com o seu marido pelos berros de Naruto, que chacoalhava as grades de seu berço no quarto ao lado. Ainda estava escuro lá fora, com alguns farrapos de nuvem no céu e um grilo que estridulava na moita mais próxima. Ninguém mais conseguira dormir depois de toda aquela agitação – pois levara bons minutos até os Uzumaki descobrirem que Naruto batera com a cabeça enquanto rolava no berço em sono profundo –, então o Sr. Uzumaki, ainda com um pé na Terra e outro na cama, fora arrumar-se para mais uma maçante terça-feira de serviço desregrado. A Sra. Uzumaki conseguira pôr Naruto para dormir após três modorrentos minutos cantarolando uma cantiga infantil chamada _A La Claire Fontaine _pontuada por bocejos involuntários, e então descera para a cozinha a fim de preparar duas xícaras de café forte ao som das notícias vespertinas. Ligou a pequena televisão num volume baixo e virou-se para pegar leite na geladeira.

"O desabamento ocorreu às duas e cinqüenta e sete desta madrugada e suas causas ainda são desconhecidas" dizia a repórter "Parece que a explicação mais provável seja o enfraquecimento da madeira da qual a mansão era feita, que cedeu ao peso dos anos."

"O grande número de pessoas que tentavam ultrapassar o limite que a equipe de bombeiros impôs ao redor dos destroços da mansão Uchiha levou a polícia a interditar toda uma área de duzentos metros quadrados." A televisão mostrava uma imagem filmada à noite, ampliada talvez umas cem vezes, de uma montanha de detritos dificilmente discernível.

"O choque não foi apenas cívico como também nacional. Os corpos de Uchiha Mikoto e Uchiha Fugaku foram resgatados e levados para o necrotério local, onde os contatos com quem tiveram mais proximidade foram contatados e solicitados para um breve encontro judicial para debaterem seus destinos. O único corpo ainda que ainda não foi localizado é o do filho Uchiha Sasuke, de apenas um ano.

"As buscas entraram em atividade três horas após o desabamento..." O que daria tempo para os seqüestradores tomarem um suquinho, jogar uma rodada de Canastra e, muito tranquilamente, se dirigirem para a estação rodoviária com a criança dopada dentro de uma mala aviária, a Sra. Uzumaki fantasiou com desagrado enquanto misturava o café com uma colher de chá. Duzentos dólares e um ônibus Greyhound podem levar uma pessoa a qualquer ponto do país.

Não continuou ouvindo a reportagem, apesar de ela ter se estendido ao ponto de ter tomado quase um terço da duração do programa. O Sr. Uzumaki chegara logo depois para comer panquecas e ler o jornal. A mesmíssima imagem que a Sra. Uzumaki vira na televisão, só muito mais detalhada, ocupava a primeira página: um amontoado de destroços do que já fora uma enorme e formosa casa, agora reduzida a algumas poucas vigas de madeira, estilhaços de vidro, telhas de mármore branco quebradas e pedaços de compensado.

Foi um pouco depois de Minato ter saído para o trabalho que Yamada apareceu em sua porta, ainda vestindo um penhoar de primavera-de-flores e com cara de poucos amigos.

- Um completo pesadelo, é disso que eu chamo – ela resmungava enquanto bebericava um chá de pêssego bem forte. Kushina cerzia um par de meias puídas à sua frente – _Contatos com quem tiveram mais proximidade_, foi isso o que disseram na tevê, você viu? Rá. Aquela mulher, Mikoto, só vi duas ou três vezes. Quem vinha mais lá em casa era o Fugaku, tratando de negócios e toda aquela papelada. Nossa, que geniozinho ruim – ela sacudiu a cabeça.

"E ele era a autoridade da polícia, sabia? O Chefão. Os ouvi discutindo lá na delegacia, suspeitando que o desabamento foi armado. Delirando, todos eles. Eu vi o que restou, sabe, fui lá para ver. A madeira não tava com uma cara nem um pouco boa. Uma sociedade inteira de cupins sadios, Kushina meu doce, nunca vi coisa igual.

"E ainda tem o filho. Deus que me perdoe, mas acho que está melhor assim. Não batiam bem da cabeça, aqueles pais. A mulher ficava toda a hora esfregando as mãos, como que para se proteger, sabe? E ficava olhando as janelas, como se esperasse que alguma coisa saltasse para dentro.

"E você acha que o marido ligava? Que nada. A ignorava como se fizesse parte da nossa mobília. Fazia de conta que não existia. Uma vez o vi carregar o menino – foi a única vez que o vi – como se fosse um saco de batata. Por cima do ombro. A culpa não foi nossa se o garoto começou a chorar, foi? E, meu bom Deus, o homem começou a gritar, enlouquecido, com a criança e com a mulher. Foi a coisa mais horrível que já vi. Hiashi tentou argumentar com ele, mas ele já havia agarrado a mulher e a arrastado para fora da nossa casa, a criança junto. A gente ainda podia ouvir ela chorando do lado de fora.

- Je-_sus_ – a Sra. Uzumaki sussurrou.

- É... Então não é para ter pena de nenhum dos dois. O cara teve que mereceu e a pobre mulher está em um lugar muito melhor agora.

As duas conversaram durante um longo tempo pois Yamada havia embarcado em um longo e detalhado relato sobre uma feira que haveria no centro comercial de Londres e de como ela iria arrastar Kushina para olhar junto com ela, a Sra. Uzumaki querendo ou não. Ela convidou Yamada para almoçar na sua casa, e a vizinha aceitou.

Quando ela saiu, a Sra. Uzumaki achou melhor já começar a cozinhar. Já passava da hora do almoço e havia algumas asas de galinha na geladeira, de modo que, em pouco tempo, a cozinha estava recendendo ao cheiro calmante de molho _curry_ sendo mexido na panela e os estalos das asinhas crestando vindos de dentro do fogão.

Muito acima e longe dessa casa, no céu, um pássaro enorme e negro planava para lá e pra cá nas turbulentas correntes ascendentes acima da cidade, atravessando as nuvens roliças de início de tarde, refrescando-se ao molhar as penas pretas que voltariam a secar dali a alguns segundos. O sol não refletia-se naquelas penas tão alvas e brilhantes quanto um pedaço de carvão.

O pássaro esticou as longas asas e manteve-as retas. Imediatamente sua posição no ar se estabeleceu e ele voou em linha reta, sobrevoando Londres e seguindo ao sul. Estava frio e de vez em quando o vento soprava na direção contrária, e isso não incomodaria o pássaro nem um pouco, mas após todo o tempo que estivera viajando sem descanso, desde a Bélgica, fez a ideia de um rápido descanso muito convidativa.

Mergulhou para baixo e então subiu novamente no ar, como um nadador na água. Quem olhasse para cima somente iria conseguir discernir apenas uma ínfima obstrução no sol, um pontinho escuro de contornos borrados. Com as asas estendidas para trás, ele parecia em estado de suspensão entre inspirar e expirar.

E então ele mergulhou para frente e começou a decair numa velocidade absurda, seus tímpanos sendo pressionados contra a depressão no crânio à medida que a terra o atraía com uma aceleração cada vez maior. Não obstante, juntou as asas junto ao corpo, assumindo um feitio semelhante ao de um dardo, e assistiu o tráfego, que percorria as ruas como besouros, aumentar de tamanho. Levou pouco mais de cinco segundos para os carros parecerem aqueles modelos em miniatura que estão à venda nas lojas de brinquedos.

Estendeu as asas e foi interrompendo o vôo, as batendo várias vezes, diminuindo a velocidade aterradora em que estava caindo. Se tivesse feito isso um pouco depois, não teria conseguido parar, e o barulho produzido pela colisão no calçamento seria igual ao de uma melancia madura demais. Mas ele conseguiu, como conseguira outras tantas vezes antes daquela, tantas quanto podia se lembrar. E ele se lembrava de cada uma delas.

Sobrevoou um pedaço da cidade até achar uma região tranqüila, que era uma daquelas avenidas onde todas as casas são iguais e confortáveis, separadas da calçada, dos dois lados da rua, por um extenso gramado. Plantadas ao longo do gramado, quase na beira da calçada, havia duas longas fileiras de damasqueiros, árvores baixas de aparência bonita, de copa densa e ramos escuros pontilhados de flores brancas.

Mas o pássaro escolheu outra árvore para pousar. Uma velha macieira de Oregon plantada ao lado da casa de número 26, muito mais antiga do que os damasqueiros plantados nas ruas. Um pneu havia sido pendurado nele por uma corda que saía em meio às folhas vermelhas. O corvo bateu as asas uma ou duas vezes antes de fincar as garras num galho grosso e fechar os olhos vermelhos, tão profundamente parado que poderia estar morto.

Mas ele ainda estava vivo, e prestando atenção. Mesmo que uma parte estivesse em outro lugar, metade de sua atenção estava ali, escutando atentamente as crianças brincando na pracinha, as calhandras piando nos fios de luz e o ruído de talheres, copos, junto com o som de conversa, vindos da janela ao lado.

- Mas é sério! – Yamada suspirou, fuçando na sua coxinha – E eu perguntei o porquê, claro, você acha que eu não conheço o meu marido? Ele odeia essas convenções. Sabe o que ele me disse? "Mas eu poderei desfrutar da comida e da bebida antes de ir embora. Umas férias me cairão bem". Safado desleixado, tudo o que ele faz é ficar sentado no escritório dele assinando papelada. Bem, Kushina meu doce, você me conhece, já pode imaginar a minha resposta. "Oh, claro, Hiashi, porque você trabalha TANTO aqui."

A Sra. Uzumaki esforçou-se para dar um sorriso. Depois abaixou a cabeça sob o pretexto de separar a carne do osso.

Yamada fez cara feia para ela.

- Você está realmente estagnada nessa meia-vida, hein Kushina?

Ela não respondeu.

- Digo meia-vida porque... bom, é bem explicativo, não é? Você não tem vivido. Está mais do que abatida – tá é caindo aos pedaços. Minato ainda mantém contato comigo, sabia? Ele diz que você não assiste mais tevê, não canta, não ri...

A Sra. Uzumaki manteve-se calada com sua expressão fria e morta de tédio. Ela desejou que Yamada pudesse vê-la, pois isso incomodava. Ela também não precisava ficar jogando tudo isso na sua cara.

-... e outro dia eu ainda te vi se arrastando pelo parque. Sabe, Kushina, é como dizem os filósofos por aí... Temos de enterrar os mortos.

Suas mãos tremiam.

- Ditos muito bem engendrados – ela continuou, pensativamente. – Eram uns desgraçados, aqueles lá. Nunca tiveram muito da vida. Mas inteligentíssimos. Há vezes em que eu me pergunto o que teria acontecido se eles tivessem tido um família, porque...

A Sra. Uzumaki apertou os punhos na mesa e sua cabeça pendeu para frente, miseravelmente.

-... Dizem que os filhos são quem ensinam os pais de novo.

- Pare... – a Sra. Uzumaki lamuriou. – Oh, por Deus Yamada. Qual o sentido disso tudo?

- O sentido é o seguinte: A vida não pára para ninguém. Pense no seu filho que precisa de você. Que precisa crescer e aprender com você. Supere isso ou é ele quem vai sofrer.

Dito isso, ela levantou-se limpando os lábios com o guardanapo e foi embora.

- Feche a porta se quiser que eu não venha lhe buscar para a feira. Mais pra mim, de qualquer jeito.

Não houve clique da porta fechando. Aquilo foi demais para a Sra. Uzumaki. Ela levantou-se da cadeira de supetão e marchou até a porta. Agarrando a maçaneta, ela abriu a porta ao máximo e arremessou-a no batente com toda a sua força.

Olhou para a madeira escura por um longo tempo, até que o estrondo parasse de repercutir dentro de sua cabeça. Depois suspirou e abriu a porta o máximo que pôde.

-

O corvo abriu os olhos e estirou as asas. Já havia descansado o suficiente, e também ouvido o suficiente.

Jogou-se para o ar livre. Antes de ir para cima, sobrevoou a casa ao lado algumas vezes. Grasnou um pouco e depois alcançou vôo.

Da janela, Yamada foi ver o que fazia tanto barulho. Mas já havia terminado. Seu olhar procurou a origem mais um pouco, mas ele parou em seguida na porta escancarada da casa da Sra. Uzumaki.

Deu um sorriso sardônico antes de ir se arrumar.

-

Sucintamente, o movimento não diminuiu na feira em Londres quando começou a escurecer. Na verdade, foi aparentemente à noite que as pessoas decidiram aparecer por lá. Era tanta gente que era difícil caminhar por entre elas, e a Sra. Uzumaki perdeu Yamada de vista pelo menos umas cinco vezes durante a exposição.

Mas o que mais impressionava era que o número de artigos à vista batia o número de seus expectadores. A Sra. Uzumaki ficou admirada com a quantidade de coisas diferentes que havia para ver ali: cântaros de aguardente de zimbro, esculturas entalhadas em marfim de morsa, tapeçarias em seda do Turquestão, canecas de prata das minas de Sveden, pratos esmaltados da Coréia. Havia ainda amostras grátis de comidas de todos os cantos do mundo. Ela gostou particularmente de um faisão à maneira árabe, todo recheado de amêndoas e trufas.

E tudo isso foi legal – pelas primeiras quatro horas. Só que quando você fica revendo as mesmas coisas durante uma tarde inteira, é inevitável que você acabe se cansando delas e fique com vontade de ir pra casa. Yamada parecia ser imune a essa vontade. Recusou educadamente o convite de retorno da Sra. Uzumaki ("Se você quer ir embora, eu é que não vou te impedir."), e ela, como toda boa amiga, teve de esperar e agüentar a massa uniforme de gente barrando seu caminho até que a lua estivesse alta no céu.

Mas isso não queria dizer que ela tinha de ficar necessariamente ao lado de Yamada. Por isso ela saiu de perto para dar uma volta num playground, que ficava perto dali. Lá era mais tranqüilo e menos movimentado. Toda a atenção do mundo parecia centrada num lugar distante, e daí a pouco ela estava completamente sozinha, com duas luas, uma no céu, outra no fundo das águas dum laguinho circular, envolto por uma mureta gradeada.

Ela sentou-se num banco coberto de umidade, e ali ficou.

Por mais que Yamada fosse arrogante e fria, ela sempre tinha a razão. A Sra. Uzumaki via agora, a sua frente, como era mesmo o óbvio a fazer. Ela teria de continuar. Por Minato, por Naruto. Ambos precisavam dela, até mais do que ela precisava deles. Talvez... Não, _era_ a coisa certa a fazer. Mas a Sra. Uzumaki não queria isso. Seu corpo se revoltava contra o que seu destino a levara a fazer, e o resultado era uma agonizante crise de náusea, amarga, seca, e choros que a deixavam de joelhos até que seu estômago e seu coração estivessem vazios.

E ela divagou por aí. O ar frio da noite a fazia pensar com clareza. Lá ao longe, um bebê começou a chorar, parou, recomeçou. Fora isso, um silêncio tumular envolvia seus ombros. Quando percebeu isso, ficar sentada sozinha, no escuro, não lhe pareceu uma ideia convidativa o suficiente para permanecer ali. Todavia, não sentia a mínima vontade de voltar para junto de Yamada e do calor e espreme-espreme de gente tentando passar ao mesmo tempo, que era tão atraente quanto. Assim sendo, ajustou o redingote junto ao corpo e foi caminhando em direção a uma estreita alameda iluminada por halos esféricos das lâmpadas dos postes.

Caminhar era melhor, mesmo que houvesse árvores negras de ambos os lados. O frio não diminuía, mesmo que o laguinho tivesse ficado para trás. Não havia tráfego. Os galhos das árvores se enroscavam acima dela, e a luz da lua não passava por eles. A Sra. Uzumaki, a princípio, não reparou nada daquilo, pois vinha agindo movida pela empolgação acumulada, mas ao chegar quase no final da pavimentação, uma parte dela avisou-a para não ir muito longe. E após interrompido seu fluxo constante de movimento, ela começou a sentir a escuridão da madrugada, o ar noturno, frio e silencioso, e a imobilidade à sua volta.

A Sra. Uzumaki teve um momento de apreensão. Como acontece nesses casos, o instinto se pôs em prática e ela tentou perceber qualquer ruído proveniente das árvores. Nada de muito anormal podia ser ouvido da escuridão, mas a mente dela, inflamada de alarme, lhe dizia o contrário.

O mais estranho, percebeu, depois de segundos de paralisia, era o bebê que continuava a chorar ao fundo. Ela já estava de fato o ouvindo, mas o ruído começara a aumentar tão gradativamente que não sabia quando o percebeu. Durante algum tempo fora apenas como o farfalhar de brisas ou o barulho do trânsito ao longe. Agora era como o mar se espraiando. Então veio vozes meãs e então altas. Um grito, de raiva ou de aviso, e somente o choro da criança após isso, não se alterando nunca.

Não percebera que estava trancando a respiração até que sua visão começou a rodar. A Sra. Uzumaki se agarrou num poste e abraçou a barriga. O terror subitamente se esgueirara para ali dentro e ali se aninhara, perigoso e sibilante. Suas pernas tremelicavam como varas, e quando ela tentou engolir, sentiu um gosto oleoso na garganta.

Depois de respirar várias vezes, sentiu-se mais firme para seguir adiante. As vozes haviam parado, mas o bebê continuava a gritar. A Sra. Uzumaki apressou o passo. Será que não estavam conseguindo acalmar a criança? O pensamento de estar de novo em companhia era feliz e até animador. A alameda terminou, e ela encontrou-se no mesmo playground que acabara de deixar.

Não havia ninguém ali. O choro vinha logo à frente.

A Sra. Uzumaki sentiu frio, como se tivesse sido tocada por um dedo descarnado.

Ela recomeçou andar, só que dessa vez tropeçando e cambaleando. Havia um vulto escurecido pela noite antes do laguinho redondo. Sua imagem puxava a Sra. Uzumaki até ele. Ela não sabia o que era. Ela teria que descobrir.

Ela olhou para a sombra indistinta, e se algum momento esteve prestes a desmaiar, foi naquele. Era um homem que poderia ter qualquer idade, e que ele estava morto, era facilmente constatável, não somente ele estava imóvel como um boneco de cera, como também seus olhos fitavam o nada como os olhos de uma dessas gravuras populares de Jesus, reproduzidas aos montes. E ali estava a criança, chorando e se contorcendo, tentando livrar-se dos braços do homem, que o mantinha preso junto ao peito duro e gelado.

Uma dor atingiu os joelhos da Sra. Uzumaki, e ela sabia que tinha caído no chão. Lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos e pingavam no chão já molhado. A criança virou seu rostinho vermelho para ela e esticou os dedinhos gordos. Entre soluços e lamúrias, ela tentou separar os braços do cadáver. Ela deu um gritinho angustiado quando um braço produziu um estalo seco e oco, mas finalmente havia espaço para o bebê passar, e ela o pegou para si, o cobrindo com o redingote e apertando-lhe contra o calor de seu corpo, que o pequenino precisava tanto.

Antes de sair dali, ela deu uma última espiada no corpo. O que ela percebeu a fez sufocar.

O pescoço do homem estava lambuzado de sangue seco. No lado exposto, havia dois furos do tamanho da ponta de um dedo. Estavam lado a lado, simulando perfeitamente uma mordida, e tão profundos que era certo que atingiram as veias grossas. E o pior era que não havia poça alguma que indicasse que alguma coisa havia vazado para fora do corpo – parecia mais que o sangue havia sido _chupado _e consumido pelo fosse o que fosse.

O tecido do espaço e do tempo racionais parecia se retorcer e rachar. Era inacreditável. Impossível. Mas ainda assim era verdade.

Pousado numa árvore ali perto, o corvo tudo observava. Apenas dois pontos vermelhos visíveis no negrume. A Sra. Uzumaki nunca chegou a vê-los. Não precisaria. Sasuke agora dormia placidamente em seus braços, coberto pelo redingote de sua nova mamãe, sem saber que fora seqüestrado, sem saber que fora salvo, sem saber que acordaria de novo com o viva de Yamada, sem saber que encontrara uma outra família, sem saber o que o futuro preparou para ele. Ele não podia saber que, dentro de algumas horas, haveria pessoas em todo país comentando a mesma coisa:

- Encontraram o menino.

_=_

[*Dr. Spock, famoso pediatra americano e autor de best-sellers sobre educação infantil.]

Certo, depois de muitas eras, aqui está a continuação. É... já faz uns cinco meses. Espero que a paciência de vocês tenha sido recompensada.

Bom galerinha, esse capítulo teve a total aprovação da Hee (eu acho), nossa perita em vampiros S2 Só relembrando que eu estou trabalhando duro para que essa fic não fique um estupro desses seres maravilhosos que NÃO BRILHAM, TÊM medo da cruz e só saem à noite (dias nublados não são uma exceção). Só você É um fã de Crepúsculo e vier pra cima de mim, ou da Hee, falando que só estamos escrevendo sobre vampiros graças ao sucesso desse livrinho mamão-com-açúcar, sempre leve em mente que a Stephenie Meyer _não escreveu_ sobre vampiros, mas sobre bolas de discoteca ambulantes que assassinaram Nosferatus e etc. Palavras da professora de Literatura da Hee – abençoada seja essa mulher, que moldou a mente dos ignorantes. Dêem uma passada no blogspot da Hee – Why We Hate Twilight (O endereço está no perfil dela). Ela os fará verem a luz.

Just one more little thing: _Me perdoem_ se toda a coisa ali em cima ficou muito Harry Potter. Eu meio que tentei me inspirar com o começo da Pedra Filosofal porque eu não sei ser original e tenho de começar minhas fics me baseando em outra coisa (risquem, por favor).

See ya,

Viiq.

[I fail em terror, então perdoem o final \mataeu].


	3. First Contact: Closeness

Where sounds fade away

夜明け前

_**W**__here light cannot stay_

Quase oito anos haviam se passado desde então.

Sasuke abriu os olhos para a escuridão, imóvel; deitado na cama, olhava para as sombras das folhas, agitadas pelo vento e refletidas no teto do quarto. Entrelaçavam-se sinuosamente, formando desenhos de trepadeiras numa selva. Entre o pijama e a pele vestia uma camiseta. Ergueu-se lentamente para curvar-se sobre suas pernas cobertas. Retirou a lipitude do canto dos olhos, relembrando as últimas imagens daquele pesadelo antigo, que vinha visitá-lo de tempos em tempos.

Sasuke não tinha sonhos. Ou ele sonhava com o pesadelo, ou não sonhava. O pesadelo era basicamente o mesmo: Ele acordava, naquele mesmo quarto, o clarão gélido da lâmpada fluorescente iluminando os corpos de seus pais biológicos. Sasuke conhecia os rostos porque havia pesquisado sobre o desabamento que destruíra sua casa. Suas expressões eram de uma indiferença idiótica, como as fotos do registro civil que publicaram no jornal. Eles postavam-se no corredor do quarto, os torsos curvados como se tivessem artrite, e sempre havia mais alguém atrás deles... Podia ser qualquer coisa, mas possuía olhos vermelhos e aquosos que haviam perdido o brilho reconfortante da sanidade. A Coisa geralmente gritava antes de Sasuke acordar com o pijama ensopado de suor e tremendo incontrolavelmente; um grito agudo, penetrante e estrídulo ao ponto de fazer a cabeça tinir, mesmo sendo um sonho. Às vezes, quando acordava, o lençol de baixo tinha sido puxado inteiramente para fora do colchão.

Mas, naquela noite, ela não gritara. Ao invés, falara algo para Sasuke, algo com teor importante, que ele não se lembrava.

Descobriu suas pernas e sentou-se na cama, esfregando os olhos pesados. Foi para o banheiro, ainda pensando no que a Coisa lhe dissera. Ao abrir o chuveiro, porém, lembrou-se de outra coisa importante. Era dia 25 de Janeiro, aniversário do seu pai. Não, não o biológico – o verdadeiro.

O rosto do pai veio-lhe a mente. Os olhos azuis, irlandeses, iguais aos de Naruto, eram humanos e serenos. Sasuke nunca o vira como um pai adotivo, porque nunca soubera como era ter um. O Sr. Uzumaki tinha sido seu único pai desde que conseguia se lembrar, e o mesmo valia para Kushina. O amor dela pelo filho era puro e estava nos beijos e abraços, nos incentivos, nas brincadeiras, nas ralhações. Fora ela quem o acolhera, e o Sr. Uzumaki o recebera com enternecimento na família.

Começou a se despir. Kushina apenas se preocupava inutilmente com sua psique, que não era nada frágil, nem havia motivo para que fosse. Ele era um menino normal, apesar do passado sibilino e intrigante que o seguia de perto como sua sombra. Sasuke não considerava os acontecimentos pretirais um grande trauma de sua vida, em parte porque ele não se lembrava de nada de sua antiga vida. E estava muito bem assim.

Se havia algo que o destacava, era um certo distanciamento, um frio autocontrole. Ninguém lhe incutira isso; ele parecia ter nascido assim. Quando seus pais lhe contaram que era adotado, ele sentiu tristeza, mas não chorou. Kushina chorara, mas uma semana depois já havia esquecido a conversa, como se nunca houvesse existido. Sasuke nunca a esqueceria. E era esse o valor de não chorar. Chorar era como deixar vazar os sentimentos no chão.

Entrou no _box_ e deixou a água escorrer por seu corpo, molhando seu cabelo negro. O vapor subia do chão e embaciava a janela de correr, distorcendo para Sasuke a luz do amanhecer, e também os seres que se escondiam dela.

O sol espiou por cima do horizonte, e logo depois escondeu-se atrás de pesadas nuvens de neve. Embaixo, uma geada escura, e um vento que soprava como se fosse arrancar a calçada, precediam uma doida nevasca de ventos uivantes. Sasuke desceu as escadas pisando perto do corrimão para os degraus não estalarem, já uniformizado para a escola e carregando uma coletânea de capa mole de Poe, "O Gato Preto e outros contos". Deu de cara com o aniversariante sentado na cozinha, lendo o jornal e tomando café quente, como de costume. Tênues manchas roxas apareciam sob seus olhos cansados – ele tivera uma noite de insônia.

Percebendo outra presença além da sua, o Sr. Uzumaki ergueu o rosto e sorriu para o filho que se aproximava.

- Madrugando também, huh?

- Feliz aniversário, papai – respondeu, abraçando-o o peito. Sentiu o coração do pai batendo em seu ouvido e o som era reconfortante, como um metrônomo macio. O Sr. Uzumaki riu e arrepiou seus cabelos.

- Obrigado, filho.

Aquela palavra, pequenina e banal, dizia tudo para Sasuke. Dizia que a inexistência dos laços genéticos não invalidava as relações parentais.

Sasuke nunca tivera outro pai antes daquele.

Soltou o Sr. Uzumaki depressa – não era muito de demonstrar afeto, mesmo com a família. Puxo uma cadeira e sentou-se à mesa, abrindo seu livro. Seu pai voltou ao jornal.

Foi lá pelas sete horas que os primeiros flocos miúdos começaram a cair fora da janela. Kushina desceu as escadas esfregando os braços, enfurnada dentro de um penhoar acolchoado. Beijou o marido, felicitou-o pelo dia, e beijou o filho também, na cabeça. E foi preparar o café da manhã. Dez minutos mais tarde, os flocos caíam com mais intensidade. Naruto apareceu na cozinha bocejando e arrastando as pantufas de sapo, com os olhos entreabertos de quem ainda a pouco estava babando no travesseiro. Mais vinte minutos e o chão ficara branco. Sasuke servia-se de um bolinho de bacon, ovos e queijo da véspera quando Kushina perguntou-lhes:

- Que tal jantarmos no Touga's Bar hoje à noite, meninos? Você bem que está precisando de uma descontraída, Minato – ela virou o rosto dele para si, passando os polegares sobre as olheiras – Minha nossa, você passou a noite em claro outra vez?

- Não foi nada, querida. Apenas minha adorável chefe me ligou no meio da noite para me presentear com o lembrete de que tenho plantão hoje à noite.

- Oh, mas assim não vai dar para irmos...

- Dá sim! – exclamou Naruto, ainda mastigando um rolinho de creme. – A gente fica acordado, não fica? Ah, mãe, vamos jantar no Tougas! Por favor, por favor, favor, favor...

- Feche a boca enquanto mastiga, seu banana. – Sasuke o cortou, mordiscando seu bolinho – Você acha que alguém quer _ver _isso?

- Ei, você! – Naruto começou a responder, levantado-se da mesa.

- Meninos, meninos – disse o Sr. Uzumaki, numa voz branda de quem pede paz. – Não comecemos a manhã brigando. Sua mãe tem razão, campeão. Só voltarei em torno das onze, e aí já está na hora de vocês dormirem.

- Mas-a-ma-nhã-é-_sábado_! – Naruto protestou num tom de quem está ressaltando um fator decisivo na conversa, do qual todo mundo esquecera. – Podemos dormir até tarde!

Kushina cutucou o queixo pensativamente.

- Ah, bem – disse ela – Se você prometerem não saírem da cama antes das dez...

- PROMETEMOS!

O Sr. Uzumaki sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo, e pegou uma faca de serras pequenas no escorredor de louças.

- Tudo bem por você, Sasuke? – ela perguntou, olhando o filho.

Ele deu de ombros. Teria preferido ficar em casa em dia de neve, mas também não queria deixar o aniversário do pai passar em branco.

- Bom, melhor assim, acho – disse ela, por fim – Como a geladeira está vazia, hoje seria um jantar de sobras, e não vejo nada de comemorativo nisso.

- Você se esqueceu de contar a bolinha de guisado, mãe – Sasuke replicou, na maior naturalidade.

Naruto o olhou de olhos arregalados, e depois explodiu em risadas. O Sr. e a Sra. Uzumaki riram também, e todos eles olharam para Sasuke, o convidando a participar. O menino sacudiu a cabeça, e sorriu para sua família como se dissesse: Muito bem, bom humor, eu entrego os pontos. Mas eles deviam saber que era forçado.

No fim de meia hora, uma boa tempestade de neve fustigava as árvores, ofuscando a vista lá fora e prometendo durar o dia todo.

o

- Boa aula, meninos! – gritou Kushina do carro, fazendo-se ouvir acima do barulho do vento.

Sasuke e Naruto viraram-se para acenar, e então retomaram sua árdua caminhada até a Escolinha, encurvados como lavadeiras. É inegável que o dia estava pavoroso; Sasuke se perguntava se iriam conseguir chegar ao Touga's Bar, à noite, no meio daquela tempestade que já conseguira amontoar 20 centímetros de neve pela manhã e não dava sinais que fosse diminuir.

O sinal bateu, mas eles nem ouviram. Desembestaram porta adentro, tropeçando e ofegando. Sasuke apoiou-se sobre os joelhos, tentando recobrar o ar; Naruto jogou sua mochila para um lado e caiu duro no chão.

- Naruto, se levante _agora_ e vá para a sala, que a aula já começou. Você também, Sasuke – disse o Professor Iruka, que segurava a porta aberta para eles.

Crianças brincavam e gritavam nas mesas compridas, mas todo o ruído era abafado pelo barulho do vento, que reinava dentre todos os sons. Naruto avistou Sakura cercada de outras garotas, e foi correndo se juntar a ela. Sasuke passou por entre as mesas discretamente, e seguiu para a menos cheia delas.

- Péssimo dia, Sasuke! – Kiba o cumprimentou em voz alta quando ele se sentou. – O professor disse que vamos ter mais 15 centímetros de neve pela tarde! Do jeito que está indo, vamos ter neve pra dar e vender até a Páscoa! É ou não é, Hinata?

Uma menina encolheu os ombros até as orelhas quando Kiba se referiu a ela, corando fortemente. Sasuke a conhecia; era a filha de Yamada e Hiashi, sua vizinha e herdeira de uma poderosa corporação de policiais armados. Era uma menina estranha e reclusa, até um pouco parecida com ele mesmo na aparência, por possuir a tez igualmente clara e o cabelo negro, de corte masculino.

Do lado dela, Ino, outra vizinha sua, estava pintando com um pincel algumas nuvens azuis no topo da folha. Ela também era estranha e reclusa, mas não por causa da timidez – ela era completamente aérea à situação e às pessoas. Morava com a avó, e apesar de estar sempre vivendo dentro de sua própria cabeça, seus olhos, verdes e aquosos, raramente indicavam o curso de seus pensamentos.

- Então, o que vai ser? – Sasuke perguntou a Kiba, um pouco mais alto do que deveria.

- Você só vai precisar de um mínimo de criatividade e coordenação motora! – ele respondeu, animadamente acima do tom – Íamos assistir a um vídeo sobre poluição ou algo do gênero, mas parece que o gerador queimou, então estamos improvisando! O desenho tem que ser relacionado com o meio ambient-

- Saaaasukeeee~

_Não permita, oh bom senhor Deus, por favor, __**não**_ mas suas preces foram em vão. Sasuke se virou e lá estava Sakura, de vestido rodado e um laçarote de fita na cabeça, sorrindo como se ele fosse um brinquedo novo. Novo e caro, que faria outras crianças queimarem de inveja. Era visível pelos olhos dela.

Sasuke se virou e puxou uma folha em branco para si.

- Oi, Sakura.

- Sabe, _Naruto_ estava me contando sobre como vocês vão _sair_ hoje à noite – ela comentou numa voz infantil e alegre que fez Sasuke sentir vontade de vomitar.

- É mesmo? – ele disse, ainda sem encará-la e sentindo-se mais desconfortável à medida que ela ria afetadamente.

- Pois é, e eu fiquei _surpresa_ em como você é _corajoso_ de sair de _noite _com um tempo _desses_.

Não respondeu, não querendo dar assunto a ela. Sasuke já havia percebido que gostava cada vez menos daqueles olhos esmeraldinos. Sentia o peso deles sobre seu rosto como se fossem duas pedrinhas.

- Então, eu estava me _perguntando_ – disse ela, se inclinando para frente como quem não quer nada – até apoiar o queixo em seu ombro e sussurrar: - Que tal combinarmos de você e eu jantarmos na _minha_ casa?

E então ela deu um infantil risinho de menina.

_Isto está além do Sétimo Círculo de Hades_, mas não foi isso que Sasuke respondeu.

- Não vai dar, Sakura. Já estavam prevendo esta tempestade a semana toda, e do jeito que a coisa está, já estamos nos arriscando só para vir à escola, quanto mais sair para jantar.

- É, Sakura! – gritou Kiba, provocando uma careta no rosto da garota – Estamos praticamente no meio da segunda Era Glacial e você ainda quer marcar um encontro com o cara? Forçou a amizade!

Sakura dirigiu-lhe um olhar de frívolo desprezo, e o sorriso alegre de Kiba esmaeceu um pouco. Como se não tivessem sido interrompidos, ela voltou-se e continuou insistindo:

- Mas também previram que a tempestade só irá durar até quinta-feira – argumentou ela num tom promissor, querendo pô-lo contra a parede – Então, se o tempo melhorar até semana que vem, nós-

- ENTREGUEM SEUS TRABALHOS! – O professor Iruka berrou lá da frente da sala, tentando chamar a atenção batendo com o apagador de lousa no quadro-negro, criando sua própria nevasca de giz, que carimbava quadro e se amontoava em sua aba.

_MUITO obrigado_, Sasuke pensou com devoção. Sakura, ainda tentou fazer valer os últimos instantes que lhe restavam:

- Então, o que você acha? – ela perguntou, esperançosa.

- Eu acho que não vai dar certo. Principalmente porque eu tenho alguns trabalhos atrasados...

- Chouji, ainda não é o horário do lanche! – exclamou o professor Iruka, exasperado – E Lee, não corra com o desenho!

- ...que preciso finalizar e umas outras coisas que também preciso resolver – Sasuke concluiu, esperando que fosse o suficiente para fazer ela desistir.

- Você não pode ter _tantas_ coisas assim para fazer! – ela contrapôs, se levantado e pondo as mãos na cintura, olhando-o indignada.

- Mas eu tenho – ele mentiu.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar raivoso de quem vai abrir um berreiro desatinado. E não deu outra, porque ela começou a gritar para ele:

- Quer saber? Você não dá a _mínima_ para mim, mesmo eu sendo _perfeita_ para você! Você só não consegue enxergar, e _isso é um enorme __desperdício_!

A voz dela era tão alta que muitos alunos, que estavam se agrupando em fila indiana para entregar os seus desenhos, olharam para eles – entre eles Neji, que Sasuke sabia ser primo de Hinata, os encarava com os tradicionais olhos nacarados dos Hyuuga, lembrando muito sua tia Yamada, porque ambos observavam as coisas como se estivessem mirando um inseto debaixo de uma lupa. Neji passou os olhos de Sakura para Sasuke, e então Hinata. Uma espécie de ira contida cruzou sua expressão, que fez Hinata se encolher ainda mais, ao ponto de sumir debaixo da mesa. Sasuke surpreendeu-se com o olhar, mas Sakura puxou de volta sua atenção.

- E quando _eu_ não estiver mais aí para você, você vai perceber o que perdeu e aí vai se _arrepender_! – finalizou, soando como se estivesse prestes a chorar, e marchou duro de volta a sua mesa para concluir o trabalho. Não disse uma palavra a Naruto, que a olhava com um misto de espantada confusão e tristeza.

Sasuke suspirou, encarando o trabalho que nem havia começado. Kiba estava terminando de pintar o gramado, e comentou:

- Que dose essa situação sua, não?

- Nem me diga – respondeu Sasuke, que já vivia aquele nodoso triângulo amoroso fazia mais de mês – Escuta, acha que _ela_ vai conseguir _ver_ que Naruto está só esperando por uma oportunidade?

- Acho difícil. – Ele disse pensativamente .– Mas é como minha mana diz: Nada é impossível; apenas pouco provável.

Ino levantou-se para entregar seu desenho e Kiba foi avisar Hinata debaixo da mesa que Neji já havia parado de encarar. As sacolejantes folhas de papel lambuzadas de tinta estavam sendo espetados com percevejos no mural de cortiça pelo professor Iruka. Sasuke fechou os olhos, ouvindo a algazarra dos colegas e sua confiante devoção nas palavras da irmã de Kiba.

o

Ele estava em casa, lendo a coletânea de Poe sentado em sua cama (ainda um emaranhado de lençóis e cobertas devidos ao pesadelo tumultuoso que tivera), absolutamente absorto em sua leitura. Lá fora, nem um único carro passava pela Rua dos Sorvedouros, e os tratores davam duro para remover a neve. O vento soprava forte e formava montes que pareciam a espinha dorsal de um dinossauro. Kushina estava na casa de Yamada, e Naruto jogava vídeo-game na sala de estar, ainda triste por causa do barraco que Sakura causara, mas Sasuke tinha absoluta certeza de que ele estaria bem pela noite.

O conto que estava lendo era O Gato Preto, que tinha como narrador um presidiário que relatava sua abrupta mudança de comportamento, causada pelo álcool, que o levara a maltratar seus animais de estimação, que outrora foram sua maior alegria e passatempo, e até matar a esposa, quando esta tentara impedi-lo de desferir um golpe de machado contra o Gato Preto.

Sasuke não teve uma simpatia imediata pelo teor do conto. Para ele, o narrador contava sua desgraça com uma auto-piedade meio maçante e fidedigna, procurando não só diminuir sua carga de culpa, como também alcançar algum tipo de absolvição divina por confessar os pecados na iminência da morte – seu penúltimo dia de vida. "_... mas amanhã posso morrer e, por isso, gostaria, hoje, de aliviar meu espírito_".

Porém gostara muito de como ele retratara a perversidade humana, na página 44. Ele a define como um impulso primitivo do coração, um dos sentimentos primários que constituem o caráter humano-

- Sasuke, arrume-se para sairmos!

A voz de sua mãe tirou-o de sua análise crítica. Olhou para a janela, meio espantado. Lá estava o anoitecer, e, na frente dele, o vento soprava uma cortina de neve fina como poeira. Tentou puxar na memória para onde exatamente o tempo tinha ido, mas não havia mistério – tinha vezes que ele simplesmente criava asas e se lançava naquela tempestade que continuava feia e forte.

o

- Já estou descendo! – ele gritou de volta, e marcou a página do livro com um clipe que tinha na mesa de cabeceira. Procurou no armário alguma roupa boa para comemorar o aniversário do pai, e acabou decidindo por uma calça de moletom azul-marinho e uma camisa polo branca de mangas compridas. Tirou de uma gaveta um grosso cachecol listrado e também um casaco de marinheiro que gostava de usar em ocasiões especiais. E sapatos bons, com pouco uso.

Desceu as escadas e foi para a sala de estar, a tempo de assistir Kushina ralhando com Naruto, que estava sentado em frente à televisão desligada.

- Mas eu tô vendo tevê, mãe!

- Não, você não está. Vá se aprontar, que seu pai vai chegar daqui a pouco para nos buscar – ela conferiu no relógio de parede em forma de sol, em estilo modernista – Na verdade, a qualquer minuto.

- Claro que sim; estou bem aqui, em frente a ela! – ele exclamou, esticando os braços para o aparelho.

- Não, você _não_ está – ela replicou num tom sinistro.

- Ah, tá certo. Estou me arrumando – resmungou, levantando-se de má vontade. Antes de subir as escadas, dirigiu um olhar meio de ressentimento, meio de inveja para Sasuke, que só pôde encolher os ombros.

- Sério, o que deu nesse menino? Estava todo vibrando para ir ao Tougas, hoje de manhã – ela sacudiu a cabeça, e depois olhou para Sasuke, dizendo: - Você está com muita pouca roupa! Vá de volta lá em cima e pegue aquele _kispo_ que você tem- Não, melhor, deixa que eu faço isso. Sente-se aí e, se seu pai chegar, avise que eu e Naruto já iremos descer.

E foi pulando os degraus da escada, apressada. Sasuke sentou-se no sofá, ligou a televisão, e depois desligou-a. Não foi muito tempo depois que o Sr. Uzumaki adentrou pela porta da frente com neve até nos ombros e no cabelo, como se tivesse rolado em açúcar confeiteiro.

- Cruzes, e pensar que vou ter que voltar a dirigir no meio dessa nevada – ele disse com força, empurrando a porta com dificuldade – Onde está sua mãe?

Sasuke sequer abriu a boca para responder, pois a voz da dita-cuja veio abafada do andar de cima:

- _Quantas vezes eu vou ter de repetir? Está fazendo treze graus negativos lá fora! Não há jeito que você possa ir de bermuda, mocinho!_

-... Certo – disse o Sr. Uzumaki, largando a maleta atrás da porta e juntando-se a Sasuke no sofá.

- Você não vai se trocar? – perguntou Sasuke. A neve estava começando a derreter, deixando manchas escuras nos ombros do terno e pingando das pontas do cabelo de Minato. – Digo, você está horrível.

- Ah, e quem se importa? – ele disse, sorrindo de olhos fechados, ajeitando-se melhor nas almofadas – Hoje é meu aniversário.

- Acho que mamãe se importa.

- Acho que ela também me ama o suficiente para não me obrigar a vestir uma roupa seca que vai voltar a molhar de qualquer jeito – retrucou. No silêncio, ambos soltaram longos suspiros.

Kushina e Naruto vieram em seguida, cada qual com suas roupas mais quentes de inverno. Kushina vinha vestida em estilo russo, com casaco de pele escuro, touca de couro com bordadura de pêlo sintético com pintas e bota de cano longo. Naruto vestira duas calças por debaixo do jeans e também possuía um _kispo_, que era laranja e preto. Kushina entregou a Sasuke o dele, que era cinza e justo no corpo.

- Você não vai se trocar? – ela perguntou ao marido, esticado no sofá – Digo, você está horrível.

- Ah, só vamos logo embora – Naruto resmungou, impaciente.

Sasuke colocou o cachecol e o _kispo_ e abotoou os botões. No momento em que seu pai abriu novamente a porta, o vento os atingiu como um serrote, e no mesmo instante Sasuke levantou o cachecol, cobrindo as orelhas. Sentia aquele vente nordeste soprar em seu coração.

O Sr. Uzumaki guiou a família até o carro, não mais o antigo Toyota Sienna, mas agora uma caminhonete Acura, modelo MDX: Poder e segurança em perfeita harmonia, segundo o comercial. Sasuke entrou e teve que usar as duas mãos para fechar a porta. Sentiu que havia se esquecido das luvas quando tentou soltar o puxador e não conseguiu.

Lá fora, o vento soprava em rajadas, jogando neve contra os vidros polarizados do carro. O Sr. Uzumaki ligou o carro e a calefação. Com o motor coberto por uma fina lâmina de gelo, o ar gelado que veio do ar-condicionado fez toda a família encolher os ombros. Naruto juntou os joelhos com o peito e os abraçou, assumindo um aspecto de uma bola. O Touga's Bar ficava ao sudoeste de Londres, portanto não era muito longe, já que Condor, cidade onde eles moravam, ficava mais ou menos ao norte da Tower Bridge.

A viagem foi tranqüila, mesmo com o vento uivando cada vez mais alto na noite, parecendo concentrar todo o ódio, a dor e o medo do mudo. Há morte na garganta do vento durante a nevasca, morte branca – e, talvez, alguma coisa além da morte. Não é um som bom de se ouvir quando se está na cama, dentro das cobertas, com os ferrolhos passados nas janelas e a casa trancada. E é muito pior quando se está dirigindo. Mas, graças aos céus, o ar-condicionado começou a soprar um calorzinho depois de cinco minutos após terem tomado a estrada. Esta pequena mudança de ambiente aos poucos descontraiu a família Uzumaki, ao ponto de fazerem algumas brincadeiras ao longo do caminho, como:

- Ok, estou pensando num filme – declarou a Sra. Uzumaki.

- É um filme de ação? – Naruto perguntou.

- Não. – Ela respondeu, sorrindo.

- É um musical? – perguntou Sasuke, tentando espiar como estava a situação pela frente do carro. Os faróis baixos deixavam a neve alaranjada – assim, podia-se enxergar uns quatro metros e meio de distância. O Sr. Uzumaki havia ensinado seus filhos para deixá-los assim quando fossem dirigir numa nevasca, pois quando se usa os faróis altos, o brilho da neve reflete e não é possível enxergar a mais que três metros à frente.

- Também não.

- Seria um filme _bom_? – Seu marido perguntou sem tirar os olhos da estrada, manobrando o volante como se fosse porcelana chinesa.

- É, tem seus momentos – ela ponderou, pensativamente.

- Fácil – ele disse – _Jamaica Abaixo de Zero_.

- Certo! – ela exclamou, rindo.

- Por que vocês não falam um filme que _nós_ conhecemos? – Naruto reclamou, indignado – Eu teria acertado se você tivesse dito _Os Sem Floresta_.

- Filmes da Disney não valem – replicou seu pai.

- Esse daí é da Dreamworks, papai – Sasuke objetou.

Kushina ligou o rádio na rádio Smooth FM.O acid jazz de Native Intelligence e Black Wang, _In the _Mood, estava no final – apenas as últimas digitações do saxofone. O som era agradável, mesmo com o vento pavoroso do lado de fora, e ficou adulando pelo ar aprazivelmente.

Quando esta terminou, outras músicas vieram, entre elas uma que parecia ser algum tipo de _lounge_, e os Uzumaki as apreciaram em um contemplativo silêncio amigável. Ao término da sequência, um pouco de estática se pronunciava na voz do locutor, que citava o nome das músicas que foram tocadas.

- Estamos chegando, pessoal – anunciou o Sr. Uzumaki.

E era verdade. Sasuke não podia ver a Tower Bridge em si, mas dois mil pontinhos iluminados pairavam fantasmagoricamente na escuridão, tanto na esquerda como na direita. Os faróis iluminavam um turbilhão branco impenetrável à sua frente. Não encontraram nem um único carro. Kushina mudou de estação, e em meio a estática, um locutor jocoso falava.

"E este foi o grupo Love to Infinity com Charlotte Day, com _Finally_. Por falar em mau tempo, parece que ele vai continuar a nevar, pelo menos, até quinta-feira, meus amigos" ele, alegre, informava. "Fiquem em casa a menos que tenham absoluta necessita de sair e, se for o caso, fiquem em casa do mesmo jeito. Dirigir hoje é uma boa maneira de se matar."

Um comercial da Smart New Homes, e Kushina abaixou-se e desligou o rádio. Depois olhou significantemente para o marido.

- Nós já estamos chegando – ele lhe assegurou. – Só mais dois quilômetros.

Ele se recostou no assento e olhou para a janela, as mãos fechadas sobre o colo. Naruto também recostou-se e cruzou os dedos. A Sasuke, no entanto, uma perguntava veio-lhe a cabeça e concretizou-a pelo lábios tão automaticamente que nem percebera.

- Mãe, como o pai reagiu quando você chegou em casa com uma criança que não era dele?

Kushina esticou o pescoço sobre seu ombro para olhá-lo tão rapidamente que ele se perguntou se ela não teria deslocado alguma vértebra. Olhou-o com os olhos arregalados por um momento, depois os desviou para a janela, como se esperasse que a resposta estivesse flutuando lá fora, em meio aos flocos de neve. O Sr. Uzumaki continuava a dirigir cuidadosamente na maior naturalidade do mundo. Naruto também escutava atentamente.

- Por que você não pergunta a ele, querido? – ela disse lentamente, por fim.

- Papai? – Sasuke chamou.

- _Eu_ particularmente acho que aceitei seu ingresso na nossa família com a indulgência esperada de minha pessoa – ele respondeu num tom fleumático – Quem foi que não reagiu muito bem à coisa toda foi a sua mãe.

- Como? – perguntaram Sasuke e Kushina ao mesmo tempo, a última com um tom inquisidor na voz.

- Bem, Kushina, querida, veja a minha perspectiva. Num dia, você estava transparente – acho que dava para ver a parede atrás de você –, pálida, pálida; quase sumindo. E então, o que aconteceu em seguida? Lá estava você tricotando roupinhas, cantando no chuveiro e comendo picles feito doida.

- Isso foi quando _Naruto_ nasceu! – ela protestou, indignada.

- Ah, é mesmo – ele falou, se dando conta – Sasuke foi quando você começou a sentar-se no meu colo e dizer coisas sobre como deveria ter sido a vontade de Deus.

Kushina deu-lhe um baita tapa na cabeça. O Sr. Uzumaki e Naruto riram, mas Sasuke ficou pensando no comportamento da mãe quando ela o acolhera em sua casa e em seu insondável passado, que em sua mente era representado como um lúgubre horizonte. Ele o fazia lembrar-se das coisas que haviam feito revistas de ti-ti-ti um sucesso – sangue aos baldes e vísceras a mancheias.

Não pense que Sasuke simplesmente tirava sua antiga vida da cabeça por ser inexplicavelmente assustadora e enevoada pelos anos que se seguiram. Ele havia procurado. Havia perguntado a seus pais verdadeiros quem eram seus pais biológicos. Havia procurado saber mais sobre aquela parte de sua memória que ele não conseguia mais se recordar. E eles o haviam mostrado um pequenino vestígio dela em forma de revistas e jornais que haviam guardado sobre o desmoronamento da honorável Mansão dos Uchihas, pois sabiam que Sasuke, mais cedo ou mais tarde, iria querer acertar as contas com seu passado.

Sasuke se lembrava da foto colorida que seus pais conseguiram do arquivo policial – a foto de seu seqüestrador. Ela era sórdida em si e positivamente repulsiva, não só porque se tentassem espremer a foto, com certeza jorraria sangue dela, como também pelo fato de que o homem possuía buracos de ambos os lados do pescoço: dois na veia jugular, e outros dois na artéria carótida. Não eram as pequenas marcas discretas de mordida da era de Bela Lugosi, nem tampouco as ligeiramente mais sangrentas dos filmes de Christopher Lee.

O laudo do legista deu as medidas em centímetros, mas os pais de Sasuke puderam interpretar perfeitamente bem o que a linguagem seca do legista só revelava parcialmente a Sasuke: esse assassino do seu seqüestrador ou bem tinha dentes do tamanho de um dos adorados monstros do Cult Channel, ou então fez os buracos de um modo muito mais prosaico, com prego e martelo.

Certo então, e o que Sasuke havia conseguido com essa informação toda? Apenas de que o assassino era um lunático vampiresco que provavelmente regozijou-se deliciosamente ao ver o cognome que o _The Times_ havia lhe dado: ENCONTRADO O SEQUESTRADOR DO ÚLTIMO UCHIHA – A VOLTA DO PHANTOM DER NACHT?

_Oh sim, deveria ter sido um choque __**estupendo**_, Sasuke pensou com ódio. Só um pouco, e iria passar, mas foi ódio mesmo. O sentimento autêntico.

- Tem uma vaga ali, querido – Kushina apontou para um lugar invisível no meio de ínfimos flocos dançantes. A tempestade finalmente abrandara, reduzida agora a um vento de sessenta e cinco quilômetros horários para empilhar a neve.

O Sr. Uzumaki manobrou o carro e o desligou com o mesmo movimento. A testa de Naruto quase bateu no banco de couro cinza.

Silêncio dentro do carro. O vento lá fora formava montículos de neve, nada convidativos.

- Bem, vamos nessa – o Sr. Uzumaki encorajou a família.

Os quatros abriram as portas ao mesmo tempo, saíram para o vento, que soprava como se fosse arrancar-lhes a pele, e fecharam-nas em tempos diferentes. Apertaram-se as mãos e deram a volta no Touga's Bar para a poderem entrar pela frente. Em muitos lugares, o gelo ainda não estava bem assentado, e o vento atirava-lhes punhados de neve no rosto. Subiram uma pequena escadaria, onde havia duas pessoas indistinguíveis do lado da porta de entrada. Um garçom os aguardava e abriu a porta para ele, anunciando:

- Bem-vindos ao Touga's Bar, a Miller mais gelada por estas bandas ou seu dinheiro de volta. – De dentro, uma onda de calor submergiu Sasuke como se fosse um contato físico. Sentiu-se corar na temperatura elevada do lugar.

- Pai, dá para achar cerveja fria em qualquer lugar quando se está em baixo da neve.

– Muito espirituoso, Sasuke. Mas sempre há beberrões desesperados por uma deliciosa cerveja gelada, e são eles que botam o pão na mesa deste homem aqui. – Retrucou seu pai apenas para ele, sem que ninguém mais ouvisse.

- E é esse o tipo de espírito que construiu essa nação – Sasuke recitou.

- Exatamente – Minato arrepiou seus cabelos, sorrindo.

Eles se acomodaram em uma mesa para quatro, oferecida pelo garçom que ganhava a vida vendendo Miller a beberrões postos para fora de suas casas pelas mulheres ou que perderam economias nas cartas. A mesa ficava do outro lado do aposento, a primeira logo em frente ao balcão de drinques. Antes de sentar, Sasuke estirou seu cachecol sobre a cadeira e puxou a camisa de marinheiro para fora das calças, e Naruto fazia a mesma coisa com o blusão dos Pittsburgh Penguins que vestira por debaixo do seu _kispo_.

Do lugar onde estava, Sasuke conseguia ter toda a visão do restaurante, incluindo as duas pessoas encapuzadas que finalmente eram recepcionadas lá na entrada, seus tamanhos reduzidos aos de palitos de fósforo. Logo ela foram cobertas pelo garçom elegante, que perguntou cerimonialmente pelas bebidas.

O bar estava lotado, quente e barulhento. Um homem cantava uma versão até bastante boa de Sex On Fire, considerando o violão remendado com que estava tocando. O garçom elegante e mais três garçonetes iam de cá para lá pelas mesas como bolinhas de _pinball_, anotando pedidos em papeizinhos cor de rosa e depois os pendurando num gancho atrás do balcão, e no outro lado, um homem bebericava um copinho de rum, não parecendo muito sóbrio.

_Você está fazendo o salário de alguém, camarada_, pensou Sasuke, e tornou a cabeça para ouvir o assunto da mesa.

- Virmos para cá foi uma boa ideia. Esse lugar caiu como uma luva. – estava comentando Minato, sentando ao seu lado. Sua camisa social de Bijan enrugava, enquanto umedecia naturalmente. Ele estava – todos eles estavam – com um belo bronzeado de inverno.

- Como foi no serviço, querido?

- Nada muito fora do normal, ou apenas o que devemos esperar com esta pequena benesse da Mãe Natureza.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Um sinal de pare-e-siga foi torcido pelo e estava dançando acima das cabeças das pessoas suspenso em um cabo, no centro da cidade, quando a neve começou a agravar. Faltou luz, e o Disque-Denúncia não parou de nos assombrar até que mandássemos alguém para lá. Também enviamos uma mensagem para o rádio avisando as pessoas para que não deixem seus carros na rua. Elas terão sorte se encontrarem eles enterrados até os para-choques amanhã, pois a maioria vai estar sepultada por completo.

- E os veículos limpa-neve? – Kushina perguntou a ele.

- A essa hora, não devem estar mais dando conta do recado.

- Santo Deus...

- Nem me fale.

- Eu vi um ônibus abrindo caminho no caminho. – contou Sasuke, bastante grave. – Tinha mais uma fila de carros seguindo a traseira. Como filhotes acompanhando a mãe.

Essa comparação tinha algo de mórbido, e um silêncio pairou sobre eles, mas não desagradável de todo. O homem com o violão arrebentado finalizou a música, mais uma vez surpreendendo pelo o que ele conseguia fazer com seu obsoleto instrumento caindo aos pedaços, afinou uma corda e começou a tocar a introdução de "You've Got The Music In You". Naruto continuava folheando o cardápio, concentrando toda sua atenção nele. Uma garçonete magrinha chegou com as bebidas, baixinha e com o cabelo preso para trás em rede. Escreveu rapidamente o que cada um deles queria comer e foi então atender a mesa da frente, que estivera desocupada a pouco, agora ocupada por dois rapazes.

- Desejam beber alguma coisa?

A pergunta cortou a conversa em voz baixa deles.

- Sim, benzinho, um café – disse um deles. – Com nata e açúcar. Ok.

A garçonete se foi, pendurou o pedido no gancho e sumiu por entre as mesas, desviando-se delas com ar de quem já estava ali faz tempo. Os rapazes retomaram caíram em silêncio, como se tivessem perdido a linha da conversa. O Sr. Uzumaki enrolou as mangas e afrouxou a gravata, quando Naruto de repente largou o guardanapo que estava esfarelando e perguntou a ele:

- Como é que eles sabem qual o limite de peso nas pontes, pai?

- Você diz pontes como a Tower Bridge? – quis saber.

- É – Naruto confirmou.

- Bem, - ele disse, pensativamente – eles passam caminhões cada vez mais pesados na ponte até que ela quebre.

Kushina olhou para ele. Sasuke arqueou as sobrancelhas e Naruto arregalou os olhos.

- Então eles pesam o último caminhão, estabelecem o limite máximo de peso e reconstroem a ponte – o Sr. Uzumaki concluiu.

- Nossa. – Espantou-se Naruto, voltando a picotar o guardanapo. – Eu devia ter adivinhado.

- Querido, se você não sabe a resposta, diga para ele! – Kushina o criticou, aborrecida.

Minato apenas sorriu, tranquilo, e encheu o copo dela profissionalmente até o topo. A espuma ameaçou transbordar e depois recuou.

- Sirva-se por sua conta e risco – disse, com seu melhor sotaque irlandês (que era bastante bom, uma vez que nascera no velho torrão).

Naruto começou a rir. Ela pareceu irritada por um instante, depois sorriu.

- Você é um tratante, Namikaze Minato, e não tem jeito mesmo!

Ele soprou um beijinho para ela, e o prato de Sasuke chegou enquanto isso.

- COMO ASSIM, SEU PRATO CHEGOU ANTES DO NOSSO? – exclamou Naruto vivamente, atraindo a atenção dos rapazes da mesa à frente e de um casal de idoso da mesa ao lado, que cavoucavam o esqueleto de uma galinha à Creole.

- Naruto, pelo amor de Deus! – Kushina o puxou de volta para a cadeira assim que ele se levantou.

- Mas, mas! – ele ainda tentou protestar. Os olhos de sua mãe lhe diziam para ter paciência, então tudo o que pode fazer era se cruzar bruscamente os braços e fazer cara de indignação.

Sasuke tomou a colher na mão e ficou observando sua sopa de tomate e batata girar e girar no prato, como um redemoinho que fumegava e cheirava bem. Constantemente ele se via pensando em sua relação com Naruto, que não era má, mas havia suas complicações. Seu irmão sempre fora um garoto legal, mesmo sendo meio tapado, mas não tinha muita sorte em se envolver com as pessoas, e isso sempre foi um mistério para Sasuke. Naruto também não entendia direito porque aquilo acontecia, nem o que ele _devia _ser para afugentar as pessoas... de certa forma. Não era a intenção dele, mas acontecia. E a única coisa que inspirava admiração nele era como dava duro para conquistar alguma simpatia.

A única coisa errada era os meios que ele soccorria. Conseguira se meter em uma centena de tipos de encrenca, possivelmente batendo o título de garoto-problema oficial num raio de cento e cinquenta quilômetros, já tendo posto tachinhas em baixo da almofada da cadeira onde o professor Iruka senta, rabiscando o quadro à manhã do dia após o outro, qubrando o recorde do número de faltas anuais. Sempre gritava em aula, e quando tiravam sarro da cara dele, dizia: "Um dia eu vou ser prefeito de tuuuudo isso aqui," ele fazia um largo gesto com as mãos "e então _você_ irá se _curvar_ ante a mim!" A essa hora o professor Iruka já estava com uma veia pulsando na testa, e mandando Naruto descer da classe, para _descer_, e não ficar trombeteando o objetivo impossível que ele tinha para o futuro. Naruto descia e apoiava a cabeça dentro dos braços cruzados, dizendo que eles irão ver, todos eles.

Não que o professor Iruka não gostasse dele. Certo dia ele parou Sasuke após a sirene bater. Se perguntando o que fizera para se detido, ele caminhara lentamente para a mesa do professor. Iruka estava às voltas com um velho teodolito que mantinha em sua mesa, desmontando um eixo ou tornando a montá-lo. Varreu as peças e pecinhas da mesa quando Sasuke se aproximou, guardando-as na primeira gaveta.

- Onde está seu irmão, Sasuke? Ele não veio à aula hoje.

Naruto estava repousando em casa, com hipotermia. Os dois haviam brincado de guerra de balões d'água embaixo de uma chuva torrencial que haviam previsto pela manhã. O próprio Sasuke estivera fungando durante o dia todo, e quando contou isso ao professor, Iruka acenou brevemente e disse:

- Diga para sua mãe colocar garrafas com água morna envolvidas em meias nas axilas dele, e também dar chocolate quente com algumas gotas de conhaque. Era tiro e queda no meu tempo, quando fazíamos colheita de _cranberries _e madeira de almieiro. – Sorriu, os músculos da face estirando a longa cicatriz que atravessava seu nariz.

Sasuke estreitou imperceptivelmente os olhos, mas manteve o tom leve:

- Por que a preocu... – Teve de fazer uma pausa para fungar a corisa que estava para escorrer -... preocupação, professor?

- Gosto de seu irmão. – disse ele, notando a desconfiança no seu tom. – Ele... se parece muito comigo.

- Mesmo? – perguntou Sasuke, sem se deixar enganar.

- Mesmo. – Iruka disse, sério. – Sei que ele não faz amigos com facilidade – sou o professor de vocês. Eu também tinha esse mesmo problema, quando moleque.

"Outras pessoas," continuou, para então acrescentar, cautelosamente: "você, por exemplo, Sasuke, nem sempre entendem o que isso significa. Quando a gente é diferente, e os outros ficam falando de nós, modifica-se a maneira de como vemos a situação, as pessoas, e nós mesmos... Para mim, era muito difícil manter o senso de humor."

- Bem, eu posso entender isso, mas...

- Não – disse Iruka, balançando a cabeça. – Você não pode entender. Pensa que pode, mas não pode. Não mesmo. Mas fora tudo isso, admiro o Naruto, e essa... incrível capacidade dele... de continuar tentando. A rejeição em sala de aula é comum em todas as escolas do mundo, não podemos fugir disso, e ela é provocada por _imbecilidades_, diabos, _imbecilidades_. Você acha que um garoto não pode montar aviõezinhos junto com os outros por causa disso?

Ele apontou para a cicatriz em seu rosto. Logo no primeiro dia de aula que Sasuke teve com ele, uma criança – talvez tivesse sido Kiba, mas ele não tinha muita certeza – perguntara como a conseguira. Acontecera que o pequeno Iruka havia ido apanhar ovos acabados de serem postos no galinheiro de seu tio, pela madrugada gelada de julho, e havia topado com toda a galinhada dormindo num canto remoto do galpão por causa de uma imensa raposa que comia seus os ovos, produzindo sons de estalo, como se uma pessoa cominhasse sobre vidro moído.

Sem saber direito o que fazer, pequeno Iruka atirara a cesta no chão e se armara com um cabo solto de enxada, apoiado ao lado da portada. A raposa se virara para ele, o focinho arreganhado lambuzado de gema de ovo, e investiu para cima dele como um flecha disparada de um arco, atingindo-o no peito e levando-o ao chão.

Iruka fechou suas mãos em seu pescoço, afastando-a de seu rosto, sentindo suas garras entrarem dolorosamente em seus ombros. A raposa rosnava e tentava morder seu rosto com uma força brutal, que ele jamais teria acreditado possuir, restos de gema e saliva pingando no rosto dele.

Subitamente ela retirou as garradas de um de seus ombros, fazendo-o grunhir e se encolher de dor, e lanhou-lhe fundo a face. Ele gritou e a jogou para longe, chutando-a com um pé. Ela rolou no chão, acordando as galinhas, que começaram a piar um dueto louco e esganiçado. Em meio ao seu próprio sangue e sofrimento, Iruka se esgueirou no chão, tateando às cegas pelo velho cabo de enxada. Ergueu-se com dificuldade, o usando como apoio, e assistiu a raposa se levantar e arraganhar os dentes para ele, como lhe dirigindo um sorriso malvado. Tornou a investir, mas dessa vez ele estava preparado. Atingiu-a na parte esquerda do corpo, como rebatendo uma bola de beisebol, quebrando duas de suas costelas, porém não a arremessando muito longe, porque era incrível o seu peso, assemelhado com o de um terneiro.

Ganindo não muito longe de seus pés, ela tentou se levantar, caindo de novo no chão. Iruka deixou a ponta do cabo cair, sagurando a outra extremidade frouxamente, os únicos sons do mundo parecendo vir da raposa, das galinhas ao longe, e dele mesmo, suando e ofegando e sangrando profusamente.

Olhou para a raposa, que se arrastava no chão, tomado pelo ódio. O seu futuro estendia-se diante de seus olhos, como um filme em tomadas: espancado sem qualquer piedade no recreio da escola pelos colegas arruaceiros que fariam troça de si, a troco de uns miseráveis anos de uma educação escolar de má qualidade; nunca iria ser chamado para tomar parte nas suas brincadeiras, e que, provavelmente, iria ficar parado do lado de fora do círculo iluminado e acolhedor de seus colegas. _Diferente, diferente, diferente._

A raiva que o tomava era vermelha assim como o sangue que lhe escorria pelo queixo e pingava na camiseta. Agarrou o cabo com a mão e bateu na raposa, ouvindo os gritos dela, das galinhas, dele. Gritando, gritando, gritando, e ele golpeou de novo, depois ergueu o cabo acima da cabeça, tornou a golpear a massa sangrenta de pelos, reergueu, golpeou, _tornou_ a erguer o cabo...

- Não acho certo o que aconteceu com o senhor – esclareceu Sasuke, retornando ao presente. Aquela história havia remexido nas entranhas dele e de quase toda a turma com varetas, quando fora relatada.

- Não, claro que não acha – Iruka acenou com a cabeça como se dissesse _sim_ a si mesmo. – Você é um bom garoto Sasuke, e um dos meus melhores alunos. Acredito que também saiba que, por trás daquele rosto encreiqueiro de seu irmão, existe algo mais. Algo bom. Qualquer coisa por debaixo da dificuldade em ficar parado e do péssimo comportamente em aula.

Iruka olhou pela janela, para os meninos e meninas que gritavam e caminhavam em grupos, e deu um sorriso estranho. Sasuke ficou olhando para ele, achando que talvez estivesse à beira das lágrimas, e sentiu uma pontada de admiração por seu professor, pois ali estava uma pessoa que entendia, e com quem Naruto podia contar, mesmo que não soubesse.

- Sasuke, tome a sua sopa.

Ele olhou para sua mãe. Os pratos já haviam chegado, e sua sopa estava adquirindo consistência enquanto esfriava.

- Sim, mamãe.

- Altos pensamentos, não? – perguntou ela, e depois sorriu para ele.

- É. – respondeu vagamente, e colocou a colher dentro da boca.

- Naruto, massa é para colocar na boca, e não _chupar_. Finja que é educado!

o

Houve um momento em que Kushina e Minato precisaram ir ao banheiro com Naruto para ajudá-lo a limpar a camisa, que fora suja de molho. O sistema de ventilação do ar acariciava o rosto de Sasuke de tempos em tempos, como a mão de uma mulher, e nada lhe restou a fazer senão esperá-los sozinho na mesa. Acompanhou com o dedo os círculos deixados pelos copos de cerveja na na toalha branca de linho da mesa, que fora coberta com um pedaço de um resistente plástico transparente. Não foi sua intenção, mas acabou captando o trecho da conversa da mesa da frente.

- ... a última vez. Vou pedir transferência para Yevgen, porque não dá mais para ficar aqui. Acabou o joguinho. Esse é fim.

- Ultimamente é chamada de Alteil – respondeu o outro, numa voz baixa que Sasuke teve que fazer algum esforço para ouvir, inclusiver inclinar-se para frente. – Está bem complicado de se conseguir passagem até lá. Houve gente que conseguiu aportar bem em meio à praia, e só consigo imaginar a cara que Kisame deve ter feito quando deu de cara com dois externos depois de fechar o quiosque.

- Sim, soube disso. Aquele casal que mataram antes mesmo de saberem o que fazer com ele. Tiveram de usar uma pá para tirar a carne moída de l...

- Shisui, por favor.

- Certo, certo, me desculpe – Shisui disse rapidamente. – Mas não tem outro jeito, você sabe disso. Chega de fazer investimentos naquela casa – há quanto tempo ela está no catálogo imbobiliário? Vinte e tantos anos?

- Quinze.

- E quanto já conseguiu arrecadar?

- Bastante... se vamos realmente morar lá.

- Que pergunta. – falou Shisui, e houve um som de sopro quando ele esvaziou sua xícara de café.

Sasuke não fazia a mínima ideia do que estavam falando, mas entendera que pessoas morreram ao atracar em algum lugar – viraram carne _moída_, segundo o tal de Shisui –, e os caras comentavam aquilo com a calma de quem comentava sobre como seria o tempo pela manhã. _Eu não vou mais ouvir isso_, Sasuke pensou decisivamente, ajeitando-se ereto na cadeira. _Não importa que eles estejam arrumando passagem ilegal ou fugindo de alguma facção criminosa._ Lembrou-se de Kushina repreendendo-o por escutar uma conversa entre ela e Minato, a respeito das contas à pagar. Ele não estava propriamente ouvindo escondido – na verdade, ele estava na sala, antes mesmo de seus pais irem para a cozinha discutir o preço do imposto sobre a casa e sobre o carro, resolvendo um criptograma do jornal, de pijama e cabelo penteado. Apesar disso, escutou, de olhos abertos e rosto impassível, o discurso sobre postura ética e boas maneiras, enquanto seu pai os assistia através de seus óculos, que lhe emprestava a aparência de um sério inspetor médico em uma cena de crime.

Mesmo assim, ele olhou para frente. O que estava de costas – Senhor Shisui, muito prazer – era alto, bem alto; devia ter um metro e noventa e cinco, e os cabelos encaracolados estavam molhados e revoltos em sua cabeça. O que estava de frente para Sasuke também era alto, mas moderadamente alto, talvez da altura de seu pai, com longos cabelos negros. A iluminação dali não favorecia especialmente sua tez clara, dando a parecer que era branca como papel, como açúcar, como a neve amontoada lá fora. Revirava na ponta dos dedos o píres do café, com modos suaves e expressão preocupada.

- Alteil... – ele murmurou, olhando para o pires que girava em suas mãos, mas não parecendo vê-lo. – Pensei nunca ter de chegar a refugiar-nos lá.

- Eu também não. – Shisui admitiu, contemplando as pessoas que conversavam e riam em suas mesas. – Gosto do continente. Do jeito de que as coisas estão sempre em constante mudança por aqui.

- Mas tudo isso foi longe demais – o outro disse, colocando o pires em cima da mesa. – Tentando adiar o quanto pude, talvez se possa dizer que apenas esperei para ver o que acontecia. E agora, Deidara morto...

- Criança meiga – Shisui comentou. – Ele parecia ter algum tipo de secreto prazer ao ver coisas explodindo, porém gostava de você. Mas...

Ele o encarou. Sasuke pensou que estava enxergando errado, e até mesmo apertou os olhos com os dedos indicador e polegar ao virar o rosto – estava assistindo àquela conversa quase sem piscar, e eles estavam injetados –, mas não, a cor dos olhos do rapaz era essa: vermelho escuro do sangue que ainda escorre da ferida aberta. Cor engraçada de se pôr nas lentes de contato, pensou, mas aqueles olhos não tinham nada de engraçado. Eles pareciam... vivos, com um brilho escarlate próprio.

Nada mau. Muito interessante. Quer delirar sobre mais alguma coisa, Sasuke, camarada? Esse é o seu momento.

_Lentes_, disse para si mesmo. _Lentes de contato coloridas._

- O que foi...?

- Naquele momento... Na casa da conselheira, quando a estávamos aguardando... como soube? Como soube que ele havia morrido?

Os olhos vermelhos permaneceram totalmente imóveis. Cravados em seu rosto.

- Sua expressão. Vi pela sua expressão.

Shisui fez um gesto para chamar a garçonete, e Sasuke ainda não conseguia ver seu rosto. Também não fazia questão, ao tentar simplesmente _parar_ de ouvir, não só porque tudo aquilo soava como algo de desatinado, mas também porque a voz Kushina ficava lhe repetindo que é feio ouvir pelas costas, é feio ouvir pelas costas, é...

- Pois não?

- A conta. E aqui vai uma gorjeta para você, coração.

Ele esticou uma nota, segurando-a entre os dedos médio e indicador.

- Não tenho troco para cinco. – Disse ela, irritada.

- Não lhe pedi.

Ela pegou a nota e desapareceu novamente por entre as mesas sem ao menos agradecer.

- Você ainda vai à falência pagando propinas tão altas. – O amigo comentou.

- Tudo bem. Pelo menos ela vai se lembrar de mim como o cara mais legal da noite.

- Você me deprime.

- Eu sei. – Suspirou. – Às vezes acho que eu nunca deveria ter aberto mão das drogas, sabe?

Pela primeira vez, Sasuke viu o rapaz sorrir, e era um sorriso tão franco que sentiu seu coração tropeçar e cambalear em seu íntimo. Finalmente desviou os olhos, sentindo o rosto quente e estranhamente sem graça.

Shisui postou-se de pé ao mesmo tempo em que a porta do banheiro feminino se abria e Minato, Kushina e Naruto apareciam. O garoto tinha o blusão molhado abaixo do logo _Living Hockey_ e vinha discutindo com a mãe, objetando que qual seria a graça, se você não poderia se sujar enquanto comia?

- E então, Sasuke? - Perguntou Minato ao sentar de volta na mesa. - Conseguiu comer sozinho ou fizemos muita falta?

- Consegui. – Respondeu automaticamente. Seus olhos acompanhavam Shisui e seu amigo, que pagavam a conta com cartão de crédito. _Cartão de crédito_. Quem é que pagava um cafézinho com cartão de crédito?

- Acorde, Sasuke. – Seu pai estalou os dedos na frente de seus olhos, e ele se sobressaltou. - Garanto que sua sopa lhe parecerá mais gostosa se você não deixá-la esfriar.

- Claro, claro. - Apressou-se a dizer, mas os olhos se desviaram de novo para a dupla que ia saindo. - Claro.

Os dois sairam pela porta dupla aberta pelo garçom. Mesmo no breu da noite, Sasuke vislumbrou brevemente a brancura das mãos deles, que pareceram flutuar no ar. Logo em seguida, a neve os varreu.

O olhar de Sasuke caiu para as profundezas douradas do copo de cerveja do pai, para as bolhas douradas que se destacavam das laterais e flutuavam para a superfície. Não era a iluminação, ele pensou vagamente, olhando para a mão do pai que segurava a asa da caneca. A epiderme deles era silmplesmente horrendamente branca. Sorriu cinicamente ao sentir seus dedos puxando nervosamente o plástico da mesa. Ora, eles não eram muitos chegados em tomar sol, e daí?

Sem perceber, o pensamento deixou-lhe com as costas geladas.

A família terminou de comer bem depressa, o que era uma benção para Sasuke, que sentiu o tempo inteiro um gosto amargo na boca e vontade de ir embora. Aquele lugar o fazia se sentir como se não fosse ele mesmo. Abriu a porta do carro ainda com aquele sorrisinho cinico nos lábios e pensando no amigo de Shisui, em suas lentes de contato coloridas, pensando em

(_olho de fogo_)

Estacou do lado de fora, o sorriso pendurado em seus lábios como uma janela torta pendurada para fora de uma casa vazia. Torvelinhos de neve giravam e agrupavam-se em seus cabelos.

- EI, VOCÊ NASCEU NUM CELEIRO? FECHE A MALDITA PORTA!

Sasuke entrou. Tremia, mas não tinha certeza se era o frio. O rapaz de cabelo comprido entrou novamente em sua cabeça, não seus olhos, mas o belo rosto branco, ladeado por compridos cabelos castanhos. Seu coração novamente soqueou o peito, como que pedindo para não sofrer.

Sasuke virou para a janela. Ali dentro, no silêncio mútuo dos três Uzumaki e do Uchiha, sentiu-se numa situação onde até ficar normal é esquisito. Os casacos estavam amontoados entre ele e Naruto. Pensava estar observando a neve passar corrida pela janela, mas descobriu-se tentando encontrar os rapazes na escuridão. Sua boca se abriu, formando um

(_olho de fogo, olho_)

Tremeu de cima a baixo.

- Quer que eu ligue o aquecedor, Sasuke? – perguntou sua mãe.

- Você quer, mamãe?

Sua voz estava abençoadamente moderada. Kushina emudeceu, voltando-se para frente. Àquela altura uma espécie de certeza fria se filtrou sobre sua irritação quente, escorrendo para baixo do mesmo que jeito que faz a água fria, penetrando porque é mais pesada.

_Não eram lentes, _pensou ele. _Não podem ser. Por quê? Só sei que nada sei. _Congelado onde estava, mesmo pensando que alguma coisa grande aconteceria diante daquela súbita verdade – talvez atropelassem um alce, ou ele mesmo gritasse subitamente, fazendo todo mundo pular do assento –, todos continuaram enevoados por aquele silêncio sonolento. A mente de Sasuke, porém, continuava vertendo informações, transformando-as em fatos: Não existiam pessoa com a íris vermelha_, _e alguma coisa dentro dele – alguma coisa lá dentro daquela parte da sua mente que só tem mesmo uma chance de pensar em seus sonhos – _sabia. _Contudo, ao chegar em casa, Sasuke estava certo de uma coisa: de que _não queria_ acreditar que sabia.

Dirigiu-se para escada, andando como se estivesse num sonho. Sua mãe gritou da cozinha que iria pensar num bom uso para o rolo de massa se Naruto continuasse molhando a casa com os mocassins, mas ela não recebeu resposta. Em seu quarto não havia luar, apenas uma claridade opaca que iluminava o caminho até a cama. A coletânea de Poe ainda estava lá, acomodada em cima do amontoado de cobertas e marcada por um cllipe de papel. Sasuke ficou olhando-a, parado em frente à cama durante vários segundos, pensando. Sentou na cama e pegou o livro, abrindo da página marcada, mas não retornou a leitura; ao invés disso, procurou o fim do conto, folheando rapidamente com o dedão.

Achou-o. Assim estava escrito: "_O cadáver, já em avançado estado de decomposição e coberto de sangue coagulado, assomava, em pé, diante dos espectadores. Sobre a cabeça, com a boca vermelha em um ricto e seu único olho de fogo, _

(_olho de fogo_)

_repousava a besta hedionda que me levara a cometer o assassinato e cuja voz me consignara ao patíbulo. Eu emparedara o monstro no túmulo!_"

Olho de fogo. Era exatamente isso que Sasuke vira. Olhos vermelhos, ígneos como só o magma pode parecer, e com o poder de deixar uma marca tão funda na mente das pessoas como se tivesse sido impressa em ferrotipia.

_V-_

Subitamente jogou o livro do outro lado do quarto. Ele caiu no chão sem muito barulho. Empurrou o pesado edredom e se cobriu, não se incomodando em estar de roupa – apenas tirou os mocassins com os pés, e esses fizeram um estrondo ao atingir o chão. Fechou os olhos com força. Fez isso para que pudesse se entregar se não ao sono, pelo menos à contemplação do fato de que, a partir daquela noite e pelo resto das que tinha pela frente, sabia que ninguém, em absoluto, dormia seguro.

E se esse pensamento não lhe tirar o sono naquela noite, achava que nada o faria.

o

Twilight chaser

夜明け前

_**F**__irst Contact: __**Closeness.**_

o

_Para Danie._

_Eu sei que sou a amiga mais filha-da-puta que possa existir para te deixar sem notícias. Mas sabe quando a gente precisa de um tempo só para a gente?_

_Pois é._

Um dos motivos que me levou a reescrever o encontro entre Sasuke e Itachi foi o negócio da personalidade dos personagens. Quero que elas fiquem claras para os leitores. Para ser sincera, quero que elas deêm tapinhas na cara deles e digam "Oi, eu tô aqui, tá me vendo, não?" E acho que tive um pouco de sucesso... com o primeiro Hokage, pelo menos.

O outro motivo, e o mais forte, foi quando reli o primeiro capítulo, postado nos impulsos de uma escritora wannabe que demora de mais para escrever – quanto mais para postar – e me vi dizendo para mim mesma, _Ei, Viic, não sabia que gostava de escrever no estilo Meyer_.

Foi o que me fez tomar a decisão. Depois de arrumado o capítulo, acho que vou dar uma batida na casa do padre que fez minha primeira comunhão. Um grande sujeito. Talvez ele consiga executar o Exorcismo do Deuteronômio e me livrar da pequena e execrável Stephanie que existe em cada um de nós e me permita ser feliz, não sei.

A relação entre Itachi e Sasuke será de igual para igual, onde o uke só se define na cama.

Prometo capítulos mais curtos. Para ficar mais fácil do povo ler.

_Viic._


	4. Second Contact: Mentionation

In silence they steep

夜明け前

_**W**__hat rays you keep_

o

_**nine **__years old_

Ele estava sonhando. E naquela noite, o sonho foi terrível. A Coisa, que agora ele tinha quase absoluta convicção que habitava a parte debaixo da sua cama, ganhara uma cruz de malta gigante, ornada de prata, que estendia para alguém caído no chão, de costas para ele. Era uma pessoa branca como gesso e com longos cabelos castanhos. A Coisa gritou para Sasuke em uma voz tétrica e insana:

- Sacrificar-vos-ei o mais amado. **LOGO.**

Gritou e acordou na escuridão morta das duas da madrugada, assustado com o som de sua própria voz, o ruído apressado de pés pelo corredor assustando-o ainda mais. Suas mãos aferravam punhados de lençol. Puxou o lençol, que estava todo embolado no meio da cama. Um suor escorregadio lhe envolvia o corpo. No fundo do corredor, Naruto griotu "O que foi isso?", em seu próprio terror.

A luz de seu quarto iluminou tudo e lá estava mamãe, de olhos arregalados e assustados. Logo atrás dela, papai amarrava o cinto do roupão, fechado sobre nada.

- O que foi, meu bem? – perguntou mamãe.

Tinha os olhos arregalados e assustados. Sasuke não recordava a última vez em que ela o chamara de "meu bem" daquele jeito – aos quatro anos? Talvez cinco? Não sabia dizer.

- Sasuke? – chamou Minato.

Naruto apareceu em seguida, pulando para enfiar pé no buraco da bermuda, mas tremendo demais para conseguir fazê-lo

- Voltem para a cama – falou. – Foi apenas um pesadelo, nada mais.

- Nooossa! – disse Naruto, chocado em respeito à hora e à ocasião. – Nada com pôneis e arco-íris, hein?

- O que foi, Sasuke? – perguntou Kushina.

- Não me lembro.

De repente, percebeu que o lençol era uma confusão. Ajeitou tudo depressa, um desfocamento total. Nos primeiros dois ou três momentos, ele sentiu uma vertigem poderosa.

Em seguida, a mão fria e seca de mamãe estava em sua testa, em busca de febre.

- Está tudo bem, mamãe — falou. — Não foi nada. Apenas um pesadelo.

- E você não se lembra...

- Não. Esqueci tudo agora.

- Fiquei assustada — disse ela, depois dando uma risadinha trêmula. — Você só saberá o quanto a gente se assusta, quando um de seus filhos gritar no escuro.

- Hum, nem me fale nisso — disse Naruto.

- Vá para a cama, campeão — disse Minato, dando um tapinha leve em suas costas.

Ele obedeceu, não parecendo muito satisfeito. Talvez, superado o medo inicial, esperasse que Sasuke tivesse um acesso de histeria. Isso lhe daria um bom motivo de comentários, enfiado em calção de treinamento, no programa matinal de discussões sobre o fato.

- Você está bem mesmo? — perguntou mamãe. — Está, benzinho?

Aquela palavra novamente, trazendo antigas lembranças de joelhos esfolados, ao cair de seu carrinho vermelho; seu rosto inclinado para sua cama era o mesmo que vira nos febris acessos de todas aquelas doenças infantis — caxumba, catapora, um ataque de escarlatina, todas dando-lhe uma vontade absurda de chorar. Ele tinha quatro anos e doze quilos em seu colo.

- Claro que estou — respondeu.

- Muito bem — disse ela. — Deixe a luz acesa. Ajuda um pouco.

Com um último e hesitante olhar para o marido, ela se foi. Sasuke tinha algo para lhe deixar confuso — a ideia de que sua mãe jamais tivera um pesadelo. Deve ser uma daquelas coisas que lhe ocorrem de quando em vez.

Minato se sentou na beira da cama.

- Não se lembra mesmo do que foi?

Meneou a cabeça.

- Deve ter sido horrível, para fazê-lo gritar daquele jeito, Sasuke.

Seus olhos se fixavam nos dele, perguntando gravemente se haveria alguma coisa que ele devesse saber. Quase lhe contou — a Coisa, o rapaz de longos cabelos da noite do aniversário de seu pai caído de lado no chão, a voz grotesca que ainda fazia seu estômago embrulhar. Quase contou. Entretanto, aquilo ficou engasgado na garganta, quase como se, falando, ele traísse seus sentimentos, fossem eles quais fossem.

- Tudo bem — disse ele, e beijou seu rosto. Pode sentir sua barba, diminutas cerdas espetando e que só brotam à noite.

Quando se viu sozinho, ficou com o abajur da cabeceira aceso, temendo voltar a dormir. Deitado de costas, ficou pensando sobre como aquela noite nunca deixava sua mente por completo. Estava alojada lá dentro como uma ferida na boca, que a língua não consegue deixar de visitar e testar. Pegou um livro, sabendo que seus pais estavam acordados em seu quarto, perguntando-se se ele estaria envolvido em alguma espécie de confusão ou se envolvera alguém mais em qualquer tipo de problema, apesar da probabilidade ser baixa.

Decidiu que dormir era uma impossibilidade. Ficaria lendo até o dia clarear e tiraria um cochilo na tarde do dia seguinte, de preferência na parte mais monótona da aula de Estudos Sociais.

o

_**eleven **__years old_

Nos sábados pela manhã, o trânsito era leve e sonolento e o céu tinha uma suave cor de pêssego. Sasuke abriu os olhos, meio adormecido, com o livro fechado e caído no chão, ao lado da cama. À meia-noite em ponto ele acordou no escuro, reprimindo o grito mordendo o lábio, e, quando conseguiu sufocá-lo, caiu outra vez na cama. Aquilo nunca teria fim? Estava predestinado a sonhar com a Coisa pelo resto de sua vida?

_Bem,_ pensou ele, _acho que não é a pior coisa do mundo. Ter um olho inutilizado por um atiçador de brasa aceso ou uma perna amputada por uma serra elétrica deve ser muito mais horrível._ Então ele calçou as pantufas e desceu as escadas.

o

_**thirteen **__years old_

_19 de Outubro de 1990 (p. 27)_

_Muitas pessoas acham que é cedo para um homem de apenas 28 anos assumir o cargo de Sargento da Polícia Militar, mas Uchiha Fugaku se mostrou mais que adepto ao cargo. Na posição de cadete da OLP, conseguiu apreender cento e trinta quilos de maconha encontrados no fígado de dezessete negros que tomaram vôo no Aeroporto Internacional de Sheffield em direção à Condor, e então à Palestina. Segundo testemunhas, Uchiha estava de guarda ao lado da entrada de embarque quando Komaru, um pastor belga, começou a latir incessantemente para o grupo. Imediatamente o cadete tomou atitude e se lançou para um dos homens, derrubando-o no chão. Os companheiros ainda tentaram fugir em meio à confusão, mas graças ao treinamento e à preparação da segurança local, todos foram apanhados. A cerimônia ocorrerá neste domingos, às 20h._

_- Ganhei Komaru de uma veterinária chamada Inuzuka Tsume – conta o recém-promovido sargento. Na época ele era um filhote muito debilitado, o qual a mãe tentou matar poucas horas depois de ter dado luz à toda cria. A filha dela, Hana, ainda aparece lá em casa pra brincar com o cachorro..._

_3 de Janeiro de 1994 (p. 13)_

_Um caso de extrema tensão, que começou no início da madrugada e se estendeu até as 10h da manhã de hoje, e que poderia ter deixados vários feridos e até mesmo um morto, teve fim de maneira chocante. Steven Parkinson, 45 anos, havia anunciado o roubo de um ônibus que seguia para o Central Park e sequestrado o motorista que nele dirigia e todas as pessoas dentro dele. O caso foi informado à Polícia Militar por duas mulheres que passavam no local, seguindo para uma festa de quinze anos. Testemunhas contam que o sequestrador entrou pela janela do veículo, evitando abrir a porta e assim acionar o bloqueio do ônibus e, uma vez dentro, obrigara o motorista a trocarem de roupa com a intenção de se disfarçar e seguir viagem com toda a condução como reféns. Quando Jefferson Campbell se recusou a tal feito, levou uma bordoada na cabeça com o cano da pistola calibre .38 que o assaltante levava consigo._

_O desfecho do crime todo é polemicamente comentado e discutido como mais impacto do que o caso em si. Quando o sargento da Polícia Militar, Uchiha Fugaku, conseguira persuadir Steven a sair do ônibus para debaterem uma negociação, Uchiha sacara sua própria automática e dispara – provavelmente sem fazer mira, embora ele diga o contrário – contra o homem que descia as escadinhas da porta automática. Muitos questionam a ação do sargento, havendo tanta gente contra quanto a favor. Alguns argumentam que o disparo poderia ter tirado a vida do motorista que Steven poderia ter mandado na frente, como medida de precaução, quanto podia ter acertado alguém de dentro do veículo. Outros, a maioria os reféns de dentro do ônibus, elogiaram a ação rápida e eficaz do militar. Muitas vítimas, ao saírem, beijaram suas mãos, agradecendo a Deus por ter enviado um homem iluminado para resgatá-los do risco diabólico que passaram._

_- Ele apenas assentia solenemente, como um político eleito agradecendo as congratulações dos aliados – comentou Mitarashi Anko, uma das mulheres que deixara a polícia a par dos acontecimentos e que ficara para assistir o espetáculo até o fim. – Um diabo de sujeito, esse._

_Ainda que a ação de Uchiha tenha sido precipitada e imensamente perigosa, ela pode muito bem render-lhe gratificações e até mesmo uma promoção..._

_5 de Julho de 1997 (p. 5)_

_O mundo inteiro apavorou-se e comoveu-se perante o resgate em alto mar no Alaska, efetivado por uma tripulação da Marinha Americana e, principalmente, o general Uchiha Fugaku, que fora convocado diretamente da Grã-Bretanha para a execução da tarefa. O transatlântico _Vitreous Splendor _sofreu um naufrágio após a detonação de uma bomba instalada num ponto invisível atrás da hélice. O navio havia atravessado os primeiros três quilômetros de alto-mar, o que indica que estava suficientemente perto para a explosão ser vista e ouvida da costa. Boa parte dos oficias da Marinha estavam numa convenção em Boston, o que os levou a recrutar agentes de outras localidades mais próximas para a realização da busca por sobreviventes._

_Uchiha Fugaku estava em recesso em Anchorage, e foi um dos primeiros contatados sobre o acontecido. Hospedou a namorada em um hotel e tomou o primeiro vôo para Shishmaref. Uma vez no helicóptero, levaram cerca de uma hora e meia para localizares o navio em chamas, ainda afundando. A operação com toda certeza daria um livro, se alguém dispusesse a escrevê-lo – o que eu, francamente, cogito. Lançaram o bote salva-vidas a quinze metros acima do nível do mar, e dali por diante era cada um por si, e os resgatadores por todos._

_Tudo levou cerca de quarenta minutos, até o resto do _Vitreous Splendor_ se tornar uma relíquia embaixo da água. As pessoas que eram encontradas subiam no bote salva-vidas e em seguidas eram içadas para dentro do helicóptero. Achavam que todos que haviam se agarrado à suas vidas e conseguiram-nas de volta estavam presentes, Gekkou Hayate, um dos sobreviventes agarrou-se a Uchiha Fugaku e implorou:_

_- Espere, volte... você... – uma violenta tosse o interrompeu. Alguém enrolou uma toalha em seus ombros. – Minha... minha namorada..._

_- Ninguém sobreviveu além das pessoas que estão aqui, camarada – Uchiha respondeu enfaticamente._

_- Você não en-entende... eu a vi-vi... ela não sabe nadar... por favor..._

_- Ele está certo, general – falou uma tripulante. Seu nome era Ayame. – Há mais alguém lá embaixo._

_Uchiha espiou para fora e forçou a vista. Em principio nada viu, mas então distinguiu um borbulinho de espuma branca ao redor de uma figura escura._

_- Amarrem esta corda em minha cintura e em meu peito – ele ordenou sem desviar o olhar. – Eu vou descer._

_- Houve protestos, claro, mas __o olhar que lançou para todos podia muito bem prometer o inferno, a danação e um longo período de inatividade, fazendo tração para endireitar o corpo machucado. – contou Gekkou Hayate, grato._

_De fato, a mulher estava viva e lutando contra o repuxo. Uchiha Fugaku a agarrou primeiro pelos seios, depois ajeitou-a melhor e envolveu-lhe a cintura, o que foi complicado, pois pela última contagem, ela estava pesando oitenta e seis quilos._

_Ambos foram içados, mas os motores que os puxaram travaram. Os dois ficaram suspensos no ar por cerca de vinte minutos. Uchiha Fugaku teve distensões em vários tendões e um rompimento no ligamento posterior. Apesar disso e do braço inutilizado, Uchiha Fugaku foi firme em suas palavras quando falou comigo, segurando a mão de Mikoto, a namorada que havia deixado para trás:_

_- Faz parte do meu trabalhar escolher quem vai viver e quem vai sentar ao lado de Jesus. É um obceno complexo de ser Deus, estou muito bem ciente disso, mas simplesmente não dá para evitar._

_Mikoto o olhava de olhos arregalados, de admiração ou de antipatia pelo que ele tinha dito, eu não sei decifrar. Ainda visitei Yuugao Uzuki, a mulher resgatada, para trazer a vocês o que ela passou naqueles intermináveis, angustiantes últimos minutos._

_- Quando senti o tranco do emperramento dos motores, achei que meu coração fosse parar... comecei a chorar ainda mais, surpresa com o calor de minhas lágrimas, pois eu estava tão fria quanto gelo numa cisterna. Uchiha Fugaku apenas chamou minha atenção e disse algo que nunca vou esquecer: Eu não vou te soltar, belezoca. Não vou te soltar..._

_23 de Julho de 1998 (p. 38)_

**OFICIAL DA POLÍCIA MILITAR SE CASA COM MULHER PROVAVELMENTE ESQUIZOFRENICA**

_A companheira escolhida por Uchiha Fugaku, chefão do quartel da Polícia Militar de Condor, com quem se casou neste sábado, tem grandes possibilidades de possuir esquizofrenia desorganizada. Quando entrevistado, Uchiha não se mostrou abalado e disse que amava a esposa Uchiha Mikoto, e, embora não fosse possível lhe dar muita atenção, prometia não fazê-la sofrer..._

_19 de Setembro de 2002 (Primeira capa)_

**OFICIAL DA POLÍCIA MILITAR E MULHER MORREM EM DESABAMENTO DE CASA**

_Uchiha Fugaku (40), Uchiha Mikoto (35) faleceram esta madrugada no desabamento de sua casa. O corpo do filho Sasuke, de apenas um ano, não foi encontrado entre os destroços. Uchiha Fugaku era conhecido por suas várias proezas em sua profissão, como da vez em que..._

_20 de Setembro de 2002 (Primeira capa)_

**UCHIHA SASUKE É ENCONTRADO VIVO NOS BRAÇOS DO CADÁVER DO PROVÁVEL SEQUESTRADOR**

_O incrível fato do reaparecimento da criança do falecido oficial militar Uchiha Fugaku é por si só surpreendente, mas surpreendente também é o fato de que o corpo do suposto sequestrador do menino, - e suspeito de estar envolvido culposamente no desabamento de sua casa – foi encontrado com dois enormes furos de cada lado do pescoço. Quem encontrou Sasuke foi Uzumaki Kushina (34), esposa de Uzumaki Minato (32), chefe de gabinete da prefeita Tsunade..._

Uma foto preto-e-branco com sacos de maconha organizados em pilhas de tijolos e um cachorrão enorme postado ao lado sem olhar para a câmera, com a língua de fora.

Uma com um ônibus Greyhound e uma fila de pessoas apontando os polegares para cima. Entre elas, Fugaku.

O mar cinza, do qual saía uma coluna branca de fumaça. A imagem fora tirada de dentro do helicóptero – ladeando-a, estavam pessoas molhadas até os ossos e com expressões de quem havia visto o fogo inferno. Ao fundo, uma moça examinava o braço de Fugaku, que usava um colete salva-vidas. Seu rosto era uma careta de dor.

Uma colorida. Fugaku de braços dados com a esposa, vestindo um terno Anderson-Little, adquirido da prateleira, e, pela primeira vez, sorrindo. Mikoto não estava radiante, mas mesmo assim muito elegante num vestido de noiva com mangas de renda e grinalda de flores falsas na cabeça, bonita daquele jeito que as garotas simples têm quando estão muito, muito felizes. Contudo, não parecia ser o tipo de felicidade em que se poderia confiar.

Uma pilha de destroços desfocada.

Kushina com Sasuke dormindo placidamente em seus braços, olhando timidamente para a câmera, Minato com os braços ao redor de seu ombro, parecendo ao mesmo tempo desnorteado e cansado.

O resto eram fotos da infância de Sasuke e Naruto: havia uma em que Naruto e Hinata estavam dormindo no tapete da sala de Yamada, ele esparramado em cima dela; Sasuke e Minato no aniversário de quatro anos do garoto (ambos tinham as bocas sujas de molho de cachorro-quente e com cara de dois assaltantes pegos em flagrante); um piquenique na beira do lado, Kushina e Sasuke sentados na toalha de estampa colorida de frutas, Naruto atrás, cheio de si montado em sua bicicleta nova, que havia ganho de Dia das Crianças; a família toda reunida em volta da pequena árvore de natal, presentes abertos e fechados no chão, coloridos papéis cartolina rasgados de qualquer maneiras amontoados num canto. Doces lembranças clamando. Pinceladas de amargor e tristeza. Recordações de um passado agora distante, que no final, vêm sempre acompanhadas de...

Kushina, que o envolvia com os dois braços, o puxou para mais perto de si.

- A imprensa nem sempre conta toda a verdade, Sasuke – ela disse num tom baixo, confidencial. – Mas peço que não acredite em tudo que Yamada lhe disse. Eu, pessoalmente, gostaria de acreditar que seus pais foram pessoas boas. Não normais, não honestos, generosos ou amoráveis, mas pessoas que faziam o melhor que podiam. Entende o que quero dizer?

- A imprensa não conta toda a verdade – ele repetiu, olhando para os amarelos e quebradiços recortes de jornais. – Eles retrataram meu pai como um herói louco e minha mãe como uma esquisita psicótica. Exatamente como Yamada os descreveu.

- Sasuke – por favor, tende ver por este lado–

- Entretanto – ele continuou, como se ela não houvesse dito nada, sua voz tremendo ligeiramente – eu não me recordo de como eles realmente eram, e também não me importo em recordar. Também não me importo com que Yamada pensa ou deixa de pensar sobre eles. E posso te dizer que não me importo com essas informações, essas _provas_ que você e o papai guardaram.

- Sasuke–

- Não! – ele berrou, e ela o largou como se o filho a tivesse queimado. – Eu não vou ouvir! Eu não posso ficar aqui – eu – eu também não me importo como eu poderia ter sido, e também – e também –

- Sas–

- _Eu não quero me importar!_

Ele saiu correndo, subiu as escadas e bateu a porta do quarto. Seu coração batia descompassado em seus ouvidos, mas mesmo assim ouviu a mãe chorando na sala. Porém seus sentimentos estavam revoltos demais para ele se importar.

Não obstante, ele riu. Depois gargalhou. Seu estômago doía, suas entranhas pareciam massinha de modelar. Sasuke não tinha ideia do quanto ele se parecia com Fugaku naquela hora, gargalhando sem controle daquela maneira, especialmente no momento em que seu pai obtivera algo de máxima importante para Ele.

Ali estava ele, rindo de se acabar enquanto sua mãe estava em pranto no andar de baixo. Oh, bem. Ele caiu de joelhos no chão, arfando, mas o sorriso permanecia em seus lábios, como um eco do mal. Só mais tarde ele perceberia compreenderia o quanto a relegara aquele dia, quanto sofrimento ele decidira ter para si apenas, e quanto de seu ódio conseguiu ocultar.

Ele só iria aprender a compartilhar sua angústia com um moço de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos vermelhos.

o

_**fifteen **__years old._

Era por volta das 4:30, quando o dia começava a morrer. Outono em Condor e os bueiros estão entupidos de folhas, o céu passou a ser de um cinza perpétuo, e os pés de milho se alinham em fileiras como soldados que descobriram algum modo fantástico de morrer em pé. Nessa época do ano, não faz nem calor nem frio, apenas um ar pálido que nunca está parado, batendo através de campos limpos, sob céus brancos em que os pássaros voam para o sul em formações em V.

Dentro de uma das casas da Rua dos Sorvedouros, Sasuke estava de saco cheio de jogar Monopólio com Naruto, manifestando sinais crescentes de irritação, como dar puxadelas na barra da sua camisa nova de veranico. Estava no armário desde seu aniversário de quinze anos, no fim de julho, mas era apenas a terceira ou quarta vez que a usava. Os olhos pareciam deixar um sombreado embaixo, como uma marca de contusão. Em certas noites ainda tinha pesadelos, agora não mais tão constantes. Suspeitava que os estudos os houvessem cortado certeiramente pelos joelhos, pois costumavam encher de tal modo sua cabeça que não havia muito espaço para dar atenção a outras coisas, pois habituara, a cada semestre, matricular-se em uma matéria extra, e frequentou o curso de verão por dois anos. Como resultado, graduou-se mais cedo – de fato, quase seis semestres mais cedo.

Agora, com o diploma de conclusão do ensino médio trancado numa das gavetas da escrivaninha e a festa marcada para dali a duas semanas, boa parte de seus objetivos parecia ter sumido. Faculdade não parecia ser um negócio ruim, o diabo era escolher qual frequentar. Estava indeciso entre Direito e Administração, tendendo um pouco mais para o primeiro, pensando em seguir os passos do pai, conseguir um cargo no Senado e se aposentar quando sua renda alcançasse cinco dígitos.

Nada mal. Muito interessante. À sua volta havia o som de grilos e mosquitos que esvoaçavam; um deles picara seu rosto e ele sentia um calorizinho no local mordido. Em algum lugar mais além, uma persiana bate com força, para frente e para trás, no ar inquieto de outono.

- Já notou que eles nunca trocam de roupa? – Naruto lhe perguntou, contando as notas de dinheiro falso do seu lado da mesa. – Usam a mesma coisa, entra programa, sai programa.

- Quem?

- Scooby-Doo.

Sasuke não disse nada. O histórico disciplinar de seu irmão era longo e depressivamente cheio de anotações. Ele agora entrara para meia dúzia de clubes esportivos, se destacando mais no basquete. De quando em vez iam assisti-lo aos sábados, observando como ele se enfiava no meio do time adversário como uma pequena picape Chevrolet em meio a caminhões. Não havia crescido muito, devia estar com 1,77 metros, seu rosto afinara e os músculos dos ombros e dos braços haviam sido notavelmente tonificados devido aos exercícios diários, mas não chegava a estar exatamente atarracado.

Rolou o dado, andou o número de casas e leu: "Seu carro foi esmagado por um misturador de cimento. Passe a vez se tiver o seguro, caso contrário, pague 1.200 ao banco."

- Esse jogo é um monte de invenção. – Mas ele tinha o seguro. Naruto rolou o dado.

Sua rotina rigorosa de estudo começara a cerca de sete anos atrás. Era uma maneira que ele encontrara de impedir que os pensamentos tomassem as rédeas, pois eles sempre voltavam para uma noite de neve, que dava-lhe a impressão de se ter distanciado até aos primórdios do tempo. Mas, com a graça de Deus, estava diminuindo. O olho da memória só acostumava se abrir nos sonhos. O moço medonho daquela noite de anos atrás era só uma imagem para ele agora, e nada significava.

Não muito.

Silêncio novamente, salvo pelo vento e pela persiana batendo.

o

_**seventeen **__years old_

Era o último dia em que o Aspel Park ia ficar na cidade. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura e, por mais inacreditável que pareça, Hinata, estavam sentados na lancheria em frente ao labirinto de espelhos. Os três primeiros haviam acabado de sair do barco pirata, que não costumava parar de dar _loopings _e _loopings_ até que a pessoa esteja vendo o mundo de ponta cabeça. Sasuke e Naruto não conseguiam convencerem-se a deixarem os prazeres do brinquedo – sempre que o operador (que parecia a criatura inteligente mais entediada do universo) abria a portinhola para deixarem o pessoal sair, os dois tinham tremores percorrendo seus corpos como lebres e risadinhas histéricas escapavam de seus lábios. Sakura, que fora junto somente porque considerava cada momento em que não estava com Sasuke um momento perdido, estava com o rosto ameaçadoramente verde.

A garota mudara. Não chegava a ser bem a mudança em Ebenezer Scrooge na manhã de Natal, depois que os fantasmas tinham feito o que queriam com ele, mas chegava bem perto. Ela continuava irritante e petulante como uma pequena rainha, mas cortara os cabelos na altura dos ombros e adquirira a aparência de uma mulher que tinha descoberto que podia esperar pelas coisas que queria. Na sincera opinião dele, Sakura só pensa em si mesma, e mesmo que ela dissesse que esta louca de amores por Naruto, Sasuke não teria acreditado nela ou cousa semelhante. Uma garota como ela mentia sobre qualquer coisa. Fofocas sobre colegas de classe, quem foi pra cama com ela, até sobre o maldito estado do tempo.

- Cacete, a gente _tem_ que ir de novo – comentou Naruto, a pala do boné num ângulo torto, ligeiramente ébrio.

Sakura balbuciou alguma coisa, e pôs as costas da mão em frente a boca.

- O quê? O que foi? – perguntou ele, de repente preocupado.

Ela não respondeu, apenas saiu correndo em direção ao interior da lancheria, o tórax dobrado sobre as calças boca-de-sino cor de uva. Haviam forrado o estômago com um bolo de queijo cada um antes de irem, mas pelo visto ela não aguentava o tranco. Seguiram em direção à mesa onde Hinata estava sentada andando como se estivessem usando pernas de pau. Ela segurava a sua bolsa e a de Sakura, como uma boa mãe faria ao segurar as coisas dos filhos para que pudessem ir se divertir, e se virou para olhar a outra garota com inquietação quase materna. Tornara-se uma menina miúda e bonitinha com uma cascata de cabelos da cor de um oceano revolto em dia de nuvens. Usava uma calça de veludo cor de vinho e blusa de seda branca. Seus cabelos estavam alvoroçados no ar agitado de inverno.

De fato era inverno, mas fazia um daqueles dias de mudanças extremas de temperatura que fazem a fama do clima da Inglaterra. Estava ventando, mas não estava frio. Folhas vermelhas desprendiam-se dos galhos esqueléticos e flutuaram em direção às raízes, oscilando para um lado e para o outro no ar. O céu daquele dia era de um gélido cinza coriáceo.

Naruto desabou na cadeira leve de plástico e esticou as pernas, gemendo, até elas pousarem em outra cadeira desocupada. Seus tênis tinham sido brancos quando novos, mas pela aparência isso de novos tinha sido há muito tempo.

Hinata o olhou, um brilho suave de ternura nos olhos. Sasuke não daria uma mão inteira, mas uns dois dedos para saber o que ela vira em seu irmão. A filha primogênita de Yamada se apaixonou por ele desde que os dois se davam por gente, perdidamente apaixonada, um caso sem volta, como costumam chamar, e qualquer pessoa que desse mais do que uma meia olhada nela poderia ver isso claramente.

Sem qualquer aviso prévio, Naruto tirou a camiseta esporte, expondo o peitoral tonificado. Hinata corou violentamente, ficando com a cara mais rubra que uma cereja.

- Céus, o que você está fazendo? – Sasuke perguntou num tom entre exasperação e riso.

- O que é? Não vão me prender por atentado ao pudor, vão?

- Quer a verdade ou apenas um aprazível comentário para agradá-lo?

- Vá tomar no rabo. Não vou passar o dia todo como um menino de Calcutá – disse, apontando para o peito nu.

- Que seja – Sasuke deu de ombros. – Nada vai importar quando formos cantores famosos.

Naruto e Hinata riram.

Quando Sakura voltou, sua cor não estava muito boa. Sentou-se fracamente numa cadeira, esfregando as têmporas.

- Você está bem? – Naruto perguntou, pegando a mão dela com cuidado. Ela o afastou com um safanão.

- O que é que você acha, hein? – perguntou num tom irritado, mas ao ver a expressão de mágoa no rosto dele, virou os olhos num gesto de céus-paciência-para-aguentar-esse-bobalhão e adicionou: - Vou sobreviver.

- Ah, que bom. – Ele sorriu, aliviado. – Se me derem licença, meu estômago está implorando por um _Hoagie_ bem gorduroso, cheirando a calos.

- Mas é um poço de sensibilidade – comentou Sasuke, indicando Sakura com o queixo, que começava novamente a esverdear.

- Calos _limpos_ – emendou, e depois sorriu sem graça. – Certo, me desculpe, Sakura. Já volto.

Sasuke deixou a cabeça pender para trás morosamente. O frio subia até seu nariz. Ele se sentia estranhamente sem ossos, suado, e muito, muito bem. Em sua visão invertida, assistia as pessoas irem de uma barraca para outra, comprando coisa que não teriam uso algum no dia seguinte. O vento nos pinheiros soava como o próprio Eletrolux de Deus. O sol, enfraquecido por ser dezembro, mas ainda tentando ser rigoroso, libertou-se inteiramente das nuvens, e ele sorriu.

- Tome, Sakura – Hinata lhe entregou um comprimido de Engov que tirou da bolsinha a tiracolo com uma gentileza quase anacrônica.. Sakura agradeceu e engoliu no seco.

- Ele me cansa, sério – reclamou, apoiando os cotovelos nos braços da cadeira. – Como você consegue sentir _atração_ por ele, Hinata? Me conte a verdade.

Hinata a encarou, emudecida. Abriu a boca para falar... e continuou se abrindo até dar a impressão de que alguém tinha retirado os pinos dos pontos onde suas mandíbulas se juntavam.

- A-Atr-Atra...

- Atração, sim, atração! – ela repetiu, impaciente. – Só cego não vê, o Naruto está aí para provar isso. Por que não diz logo o que sente por ele? Assim o palerma para de ficar pegando no meu pé. Não é, Sasuke?

Ele se manteve neutro em seu grupo de um, calado como um manequim.

A cor do rosto de Hinata sumiu. A princípio, ele pensou que fosse sobre alguém ter jogado na sua cara a óbvia verdade, mas então... seu rosto endureceu. Os olhos brancos pareceram escurecer e ela fechou os punhos sobre as pernas.

- Ele é muito agradável – respondeu, com firmeza.

Os olhos verde-âmbar de Sakura cintilaram à luz da tarde, agora ensolarada. Sasuke ainda olhava para Hinata, pensando em como aquela expressão ficava errada em seu rosto comum, sonhador e um pouco inocente. Era como se um coelho subitamente se tornasse carnívoro.

Sakura suspirou, desapontada, e recomeçou a reclamar sobre Naruto. Uma ideia aleatória passou pela mente de Sasuke, sugerindo que desse um murro nela para ela calar aquele blábláblá e quac-quac-quac, mas isso provavelmente só daria mais motivo para se queixar.

Ficou olhando para a entrada escura do labirinto de espelhos, escura pela luz ali dentro estar apagada. A claridade que adentrava pela entrada sem porta era fraca, alvacenta e sem força. Espalhava-se pelo concreto rachado, morrendo simplesmente a meio caminho através do piso. Depois olhou para Naruto dentro da lancheria, pagando seu sanduíche em frente ao balcão de vidro com armação cromada para tortas. Na noite anterior, ele e sua mãe visitaram a Sra. Yamanaka, que parecia estar com um tumor em algum lugar. Os médicos a operaram e mandaram-na de volta para casa, para morrer e deixar sua única neta como herdeira consangüínea mais próxima. Ino ainda era menor de idade, talvez da idade deles. Sasuke recordava seu rosto dos tempos do primário de modo indistinto, uma fotografia acastanhada em um antigo anuário escolar. Se ela estava estudando, com certeza não era dentro de um colégio. Provavelmente fazia-o dentro daquela casa, que passara a ser uma fortaleza, tanto para quem estava dentro quanto para quem passava por fora.

- Como ela está, mamãe?

Fez-se uma longa pausa no quarto de seus pais. Quando ela falou, falou muito baixo.

- Ela está afundando, Sasuke.

Afundando. Essa palavra supostamente foi escolhida para descrever não precisamente uma pessoa que está morrendo, mas alguém que tinha começado a se desligar da vida... e, se fosse isso mesmo, as chances de que os médicos em Londres pudessem fazer qualquer coisa eram escassas passando para zero.

- É uma pena – responde Sasuke, sem senti-la em absoluto.

Kushina o observou sair do quarto. Sasuke quase sempre precisava de um tempo sozinho: estava muito mudado, não era mais o garoto ligeiramente acanhado e de olhos grandes que fora até os nove, talvez dez anos, o garoto que Kushina tomara por seu segundo filho.

Para citar só uma mudança, ele se tornara cínico.

Ficou a pensar na lembrança durante alguns segundos. As nuvens voltaram a encobrir o sol.

Sua mão moveu-se inconscientemente para o bolso da calça jeans Colcci, e retirou de lá um anel roliço, ligeiramente quadriculado, branco, de ouro – pesado demais para ser de qualquer outra coisa. Brincou com ele, rolando-o entre o indicador e a mesa, de olhos baixos, sério, o sobrolho franzido. Dois anos atrás, logo após do surto que teve em frente às fotos e os recortes de jornais, sua mãe apareceu-lhe à porta. Tinha chorado; os olhos estavam vermelhos e com olheiras. Ele levantou os olhos do dever de casa para encará-la. Eles ficaram se olhando fixamente, como pistoleiros antes de começarem a disparar.

- Você pode renegar seus pais, Sasuke – ela disse numa voz calma, como águas depois da tempestade. – Mas peço que – não, lhe _imploro_ que, pelo menos, não renegue isto.

Ela caminhou até ele e depositou o anel em cima da mesa. Sasuke olhou para ela, para o anel, depois novamente para a mãe. Ela assentiu sobriamente, e se retirou sem fazer barulho.

- Não negue isto. É uma das únicas coisas que eles lhe deixaram.

- Há outra? – ele perguntou antes de poder impedir que a pergunta lhe saísse da boca.

- Uma moeda preciosa, Sasuke, chamada Vida. Você é livre para apostá-la no que quiser.

Sasuke parou de girar o anel e o ergueu no ar entre o polegar o indicador. O sol estava forte atrás das nuvens, mas o metal não tinha propriedades refletivas. Murmurou "Isso não tem nada a ver comigo" e o colocou de volta no bolso. E a manhã sem fim continuava interminavelmente, a luz como a de um quadro de Andrew Wyeth, branca, estática e cheia de um significado idiota.

- _Shashkeeeeeeee!_ – Naruto chamou, vindo correndo com a boca cheia de _hoagie_. – _V'um d' nouvu?_

- Vamulá.

Tentou se levantar, mas as pernas vergaram e ele caiu de novo na cadeira com susto. Naruto se engasgou rindo.

- Físico de minhoca, parceiro. Vamos, Sakura?

Ela o olhou, desacreditada.

- Tá maluco? Se eu for naquele troço mais uma vez eu vomito a minha garganta.

Ele pareceu decepcionado, mas a possibilidade de ir novamente no barco pirata era animadora.

- E você, Hinata?

Ela tinha se erguido para amarrar os tênis. Estacou, levantando a cabeça para olhá-lo.

- Hã? – disse, certa de que não ouvira direito.

- Você vem?

Ela se ergueu devagar, olhando para o barco pirata, a cor do rosto indo embora. Trocou a posição dos pés com embaraço.

- Vai ser divertido – lhe assegurou, e então imitou a voz do operador quando dava as instruções. – Desde que mantenha os braços e as pernas dentro do brinquedo. Sugerimos que não carreguem objetos que poderão cair durante o trajeto, como bonés, óculos, ou suas tripas.

Os lábios de Hinata se espicharam um pouco, embaraçada, e acabou indo junto.

Eram os primeiros da fila – de novo –, e enquanto sues pés dobravam a ponta do tapetinho com o nome BARDAHL escrito nele, em letras salientes de borracha, que tinha em frente à portinhola, ele disse a ela:

- Também aconselho segurar suas costas, Hinata.

O operador chegou e desaferrou o cadeado com uma chave gigante.

- Upa cavalinho, campeão – disse Sasuke.

- Não amola.

Eles entraram e sentaram na proa do barco, onde costumava ficar mais alto. Hinata não se aguentou e perguntou:

- Para quê segurar minhas costas?

- Porque uma vez conheci uma garota que caiu quando era pequena e teve uma fraturazinha de nada na espinha, nem ela mesma sabia daquela fratura...

- Ah, Naruto, _por favor_ – Sasuke lhe disse, sem jeito.

- ... fina como um fio de cabelo. Dez anos depois, quando ela foi andar no barco pirata... – Ele deu de ombros, e depois deu tapinhas nas costas dela, com pena. – Mas você provavelmente vai ficar bem, Hinata.

- _Oooooh, eu quero sair daquiiii..._

_Naruto, você é o legume mais insensível que eu já tive a infelicidade de conhecer_, Sasuke pensou_._

O barco começou a funcionar. O motor de arranque guinchou um pouco, parecendo um cachorro velho tentando pôr-se de pé numa manhã fria de inverno, e então pegou com um estrondo. O operador o manteve acelerado durante algum tempo e depois deixou-o ficar numa marcha lenta irregular.

Sasuke sentia a vibração forte e comprimida sob a caixa torácica querendo aparecer. Gosta da vibração. Não é grande coisa, não vai fazer a fortuna dele, mas gosta.

O barulho do motor aumentou cada vez mais... e foi diminuindo. O barco ia para frente e para trás, muitas pessoas levantando as mãos para cima e gritando _Waaaaaah! _enquanto o vento jogavam-lhes os cabelos para trás e depois de volta no rosto. Naruto fazia coro ao grupo e, a certa altura, Hinata tomou parte também, mas não parecia se divertir tanto, aferrada ao braço dele. O barco deu seu primeiro _looping_ e Sasuke sentiu-se tonto, a cabeça dele se transformara numa bola de borracha cheia de sangue quente, pulsante, e inchando cada vez mais. Hinata pressionou a boca com as duas mãos, como se elas fossem um esparadrapo, tentando segurar seu bolo de queijo lá dentro.

Ao sair do brinquedo, informou que precisava ir ao banheiro, a cor da tez do rosto muito parecida com a de Sakura.

- Como você é maldoso, Naruto, persuadindo a menina a ir naquela banheira das trevas – a garota de cabelos rosa comentou, fabulosamente interessada em suas unhas. Ele abaixou os ombros, decepcionado.

- Acho que esse brinquedo não foi fabricado com o intuito de atrair alguma garota – Sasuke comentou.

- Do que você está falando? – Naruto lhe perguntou. – Tinha garotas lá. Até a Ino foi.

- O _quê_?

Sasuke olhava desacreditado para o irmão.

- Você não a viu? – Naruto perguntou, surpreso. – Ela estava na outra ponta de frente para a gente, mas não gritava nem jogava as mãos para cima. Parecia estar mais num barquinho a motor do que no parque de diversões.

Sasuke olhou ao redor, esperando vê-la ainda descendo do barco pirata, mas não a encontrou.

- Como ela pôde vir ao Aspel Park com a avó dela naquele estado?

- Faço mínima ideia. – Naruto se sentou. – Mas por que ficou tão espantado? Queria falar alguma coisa com ela?

- Eu...

- Aaah, olha ela ali!

Sasuke virou os olhos na direção em que Naruto apontava. De fato era Ino, usando uma estranha combinação de um suéter largão que lhe ocultava os seios, deixando perceber apenas uma saliência, e uma saia, de cores vivas, porém horrível, que descia-lhe ate o meio da canela, _à moda _1958, num talhe estranho e desajeitado. A tentativa de ocultar os tornozelos esqueléticos com meias mescladas três-quartos era bizarra e mal sucedida. Os cabelos, os quais muitos anos atrás eram de um loiro quase branco e curtinhos, como costumavam ser os de Sakura, estendiam-se agora até a cintura, emaranhados e repletos de pontas duplas. Olhava de um jeito estranho para máscaras à mostra numa barraquinha.

- Vou perguntar como está a senhora Chyio. – Sasuke resolveu, mais por ética do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Você realmente quer falar com aquela garota? Acho que não é uma boa ideia – Sakura disse para ele, espiando-a pelo rabo do olho. – Sei não, ela é... esquisita.

De repente, começa a medir a distância que as separa, não desejando que ela se aproxime muito.

- Concordo e concordo – disse Sasuke. – Mas preciso. Educação, sabe? Não sei se conhece.

Ele sentiu uma espécie de prazer secreto ao ver a boca de Sakura se abrir e assim ficar. Naruto o fuzilou com o olhar, mas ele apenas deu-lhes as costas, sorrindo, e foi para onde Ino estava.

Ela continuava observando as máscaras com olhos que, ele de repente percebeu, o perturbavam – eles tinham uma espécie de ausência pacífica, como se ela estivesse flutuando longe, muito longe. A garota nem pareceu notar-lhe quando ele se aproximou; estava isolada em seu próprio planeta.

- Ino – ele chamou, delicadamente –, não sei se lembr–

- Uchiha Sasuke – ela declarou em alto e bom tom, com uma voz desmaiada e meiga. Sasuke deu um passo involuntário para trás, defensivamente. – Claro que me lembro. Sua mãe esteve ontem lá em casa. Ela foi boa conosco. Um exemplo de pessoa.

- É, sim – ele falou, sem saber direito o que dizer. Tudo estava vindo tão subitamente, e tão ao mesmo tempo. – Como vai a...

- Minha avó?

Ela o olhou, e o estômago de Sasuke pareceu se comprimir dolorosamente contra o coração, mas sua expressão não se alterou. Os olhos dela estavam arregalados e vazios, como se fossem dois zeros.

- Ela disse... – num tom de voz baixinho, como se contasse um doce segredo. -... que você tem algo que Ele quer. Algo que Ele descobriu que tinha já faz alguns anos. Mas a concepção de "tempo" deles é diferente da nossa. Para eles, os séculos são como as horas que passamos em frente a lareira, lendo um livro. Mas para Ele, especificamente, o tempo for abolido.

Sasuke achou que deveria estar olhando para ela como olharia para um cão que morderia se escapasse da coleira. "Ele". Quem era "ele"? Queria perguntar a ela, mas Ino já estava falando de novo.

- Como?

- Perguntei se você pode ir lá em casa falar comigo, Sasuke.

- Hoje? – perguntou ele, sem entender.

- À meia-noite seria bom.

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha mentalmente. Falou num tom lento, paciente, pois não precisava de mais sinais de que Yamanaka Ino não batia bem da cabeça.

- Se você tivesse sugerido ir quando eu chegasse em casa, eu teria concordado. Se tivesse sugerido ao entardecer, eu teria concordado. Eu iria até às nove da noite. Mas meia-noite é o toque de recolher. Não posso...

Ela o pegou pelo colarinho da camisa com uma força que ele jamais teria acreditado possuir. O arrastou e o pôs de encontro à parede da barraca, que ficava à frente de outro casebre, numa fenda estreita. Nem Naruto nem os outros poderiam enxergar seu pedido de socorro, mas nem passou pela mente dele fazer uma coisa dessas.

- Sim, você _pode_ – ela disse num sibilo feroz, e seus olhos pareciam saltar ligeiramente das órbitas. – Você _pode _porque você _quer_. Encontrou um deles, não encontrou? Não negue.

Os olhos de Sasuke estavam calmos e frios.

- "Eles" quem, garota?

Ela soltou sua camisa devagar, e deixou o braço cair.

- Nosferatus.

Ele levou um pouco de tempo para processar o pensamento.

- O que o filme tem a ver com...

- _Não. Se faça. De desentendido._ – Ela murmurou entre os dentes cerrados. – Estou falando dos desmortos. Você encontrou pelo menos um, minha avó me contou, portanto não negue.

- Do que você está falan...

- A palavra _vampiro_ lhe arremeta alguma coisa?

Se em algum momento Sasuke sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias, foi naquele. A recordação brotou como bolha em água parada e estourou. A noite de nevasca. A conversa. Os dois rapazes. O de cabelos compridos, o sorriso...

Os caninos longos demais.

Ele quis se afastar dela, mas esqueceu-se completamente da parede atrás dele. Bateu com a cabeça nas tábuas de madeira. Gemendo, esfregou a cabeça.

- Claro que arremeta – ela disse, nem um pouco surpresa. – E se importa, não importa? Alguma coisa aconteceu que você passou a se importar muito com um vampiro, Sasuke.

- Quem é você, Ino? – ele perguntou. Não estava assustado, mas nunca antes conhecera alguém como ela. – Quem é você de verdade.

– Sou só eu – ela disse, imperturbável. - Porque tem de achar que está no meio de algum mistério?

Sua mente correu como um rato engaiolado, à procura de uma saída, sem que houvesse alguma. _Porque estou. Não é apenas história – é uma lenda. E por detrás de toda lenda há uma verdade. Mesmo que eu possa duvidar da existência deles, não posso refutá-la. Parece uma perfeita história de terror._

Bem, era ridículo não?

- Claro que sim – disse em voz alta, e ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Nunca dei por falta de ninguém. Por que isso? Por que comigo?

- Não há resposta para isso, Sasuke – ela lhe falou, e pela primeira vez, ele viu vários traços de um são compadecimento. Disse baixinho: – Por que conosco?

Eles ficaram calados, de cabeça baixa, e uma amizade surgiu ali.

Ino foi embora, deixando Sasuke sozinho com seu turbilhão de pensamentos. Momentos depois retornou ao grupo, comunicando que não estava se sentindo muito bem e que precisava voltar para casa.

- Você não é o único – Para o total assombramento de Sasuke, Naruto segurava Hinata no colo, que tinha uma aparência medonha. Seu rosto ganhara uma cor acinzentada de uma lousa sepulcral, e ela arfava laboriosamente. – Já liguei para Yamada. Eles estão a caminho.

_Seu pedido foi atendido, Sakura. Os milagres jamais cessarão, que Deus seja louvado_. Ela parecia bastante satisfeita com a situação, e se inclinou para mais perto de Sasuke.

- Ei, Sasuke – ela sussurrou languidamente -, que tal sairmos hoje à noite? A diversão não precisa parar por aqui.

- Já tenho compromisso. – retrucou ele laconicamente.

Ela fez uma careta de desgosto e se endireitou.

- Ainda vou fazer você ficar louco por mim, Sasuke. – murmurou ela. – Juro que vou deixá-lo aos meus pés.

- Penso que seria mais fácil secar o Atlântico com um canudinho ou ir até Marte em um balão de ar quente. – ele respondeu, sorrindo mentalmente.

A caminhonete esportiva branca de Yamada estava ali poucos minutos depois. A mãe de Hinata continuava aproximadamente do tamanho do Monte Etna, e sua beleza era tranquila, sem intimações, exceto pelos olhos nacarados – o tipo de olhos que se poderia esperar em uma dama que, provavelmente, carregasse um punhal à cinta. Sasuke pensava que Hinata e sua irmãzinha, Hanabi, também fossem possuir aquela aparência algum dia mais adiante.

- Mas o que, em nome do Menino Jesus, você comeu? – ela ralhou com a filha, tomando-a dos braços de Naruto. – Cachorro-quente estragado? Já lhe avisei para não comer as porcarias daqui!

- Desculpe, mamãe – ela respondeu fracamente.

Apesar do jeito duro, Yamada amava as filhas e o marido – não de um jeito açucarado, mas de um modo prático e eficiente que pode, às vezes, resultar num abraço, assim como fechar um grande negócio pode implicar um aperto de mão.

- Vamos, não faça corpo mole. Leve os garotos até o carro.

E Hinata, a encarnação viva da obediência, praticamente os carregou até o carro, apesar do miserável estado em que se encontrava. Dentro do carro, Yamada estendeu a mão para o botão do rádio e sintonizou uma estação. Erika De Bonis cantava "I Don't Know". Aquilo conseguiu finalmente trazer um sorriso aos lábios sem cor de Hinata.

- Gosto dessa música – ela falou as palavras mal articuladamente, e começou a acompanhar a música de olhos fechados, a cabeça repousando no ombro de Naruto. – _How can I live forever? __I don't know.__  
__Where can I find Heaven? __I don't know..._

Ela, Naruto e Sakura sentavam no banco de trás. Sasuke estava no banco do passageiro, ao lado de Yamada, as mãos sobre a barriga envolta pelo laço do cinto de segurança.

- Soube que não conseguiram operar Yamanaka Chyio? – ela perguntou a ele.

- Soube.

- Disseram que o tumor dela é do tamanho de um limão, bem dentro do cérebro. Ela vai estar morta lá pelo ano-novo, aposto Hanabi nisso.

- Mamãe – Hinata pediu, e gemeu, apertando a barriga.

- Certo, estou brincando. Mas é o que vai acontecer, escutem o que digo. Minha tia teve um tumor no cérebro, e nos últimos dias de vida, ela praguejava.

- Praguejava? – repetiu Sakura.

- É, praguejava. Quando eu e meus irmãos íamos visitá-la, ela falava algo do tipo: "Vão embora daqui já! Quem quer que seja, saia daqui! Não estou vestida e tenho as tetas de fora e minha rata está apanhando ar!" A gente se lembrava disso depois e estourávamos em gargalhadas. Éramos jovens, empolgados e imbecis. Aliás, não liguem para o que estou dizendo.

Sakura tinha o queixo caído até o colo. Hinata emitiu outro ruído abafado e se inclinou para frente.

- Dentro do meu carro não, Hinata.

Em seu banco, Sasuke pensava. Pensou no encontro que estava marcado para a meia-noite. Pensou em como Chyio iria se comportar. Se as pessoas morriam de maneira tão horrenda, era porque Deus _deixava_ que morressem assim. Isso era tão cruel como qualquer profeta do Velho Testamento sacrificando um cordeiro indefeso, como Abraão teria sacrificado seu próprio filho se efetivamente fosse chamado a fazê-lo. Pensou em como existia gente que costumava dizer que há pessoas que maltratam, machucam e matam em nome do amor. Se existia uma religião em que tais atos eram pregados, Sasuke não queria ter nada a ver com ela.

De repente, desejou nunca ter sido batizado.

o

Twilight chaser

夜明け前

_**S**__econd Contact: __**Mentionation.**_

_o_

_Danie,_

_._

_I was in the darkness;  
I could not see my words  
Nor the wishes of my heart.  
Then suddenly there was a great light -_

"Let me into the darkness again."

.

Stephen Crane.

o

Meu beta é o Word, então vai ter um errinho aqui, um errinho acolá... cês sabem como é.

Para quem não se lembra, Gekkou Hayate era o examinador do Exame Chunnin tuberculoso que passava mais o tempo tossindo do que respirando, e Yuugao Uzuki era (segundo fontes wikipedianas) a namorada dele, a moça que de gorda nada tinha e que, durante a guerra do Exame, passou os dedos no nome dele num memorial, dizendo: "Prometo que teremos nossa revanche." Ayame é a filha do dono da barraca de ramen Ichiraku.

O _hoagie_ que Naruto comprou é um grande sanduíche com pão de crosta dura, cortado no sentido do comprimento e contendo várias espécies de carnes frias e também às vezes pimentão e tomate.

Prometi capítulos mais curtos, não prometi? Bem, essa belezinha aqui ficou com quatro páginas a menos, então, estou comemorando.

Minha vida está melhorando, obrigado ao leitor que me enviou um e-mail perguntando. Troquei de medicação e de terapeuta, e acho que nunca estive tão brincalhona na minha vida. Neste capítulo tive uma super _brainstorm _e escrevi tudo numa torrente, sério mesmo. Acho que escrevi umas três páginas por dia, em média. Nunca antes algo assim me aconteceu. Obrigada, querido terapeuta Paulo Knapp.

Há um mês atrás deletei uma review que não foi bem-vinda por mim. Um/Uma tal de *~Itachi Sasuke~* veio pra cima de mim dizendo que eu tinha detonado o melhor _shipper_ de Naruto, que eu até me esforçava para escrever bem, mas que ainda falta muito para prender alguém a minhas histórias chatas de personagens sem caráter e mal desenvolvidos, e blá-blá-blá, nhém-nhém-nhém. O cara veio, escreveu uma crítica mal construída e, adivinhem só? Ainda deixou cartão. "Leia minha nova FanFic Dawn of the Dreamers e aprenda como entreter alguém."

Ah, vá tomar onde o sol não bate. Quero que saiba que te agradar nunca foi minha intenção. Escrevo para agradar a mim mesma. Portanto, continue escrevendo, e escreva para agradar a si mesmo. Quando isso acontece, tu também vais gostar da história. Until the Daybreak agradou pessoas que me mandam e-mail e escrevem reviews. Agradou meus colegas de classe, e agradou também meus professores, especialmente os de Redação, Literatura e Língua Portuguesa.

E, como também agradam a mim, vou continuar escrevendo. Então, se não gostou, faça o favor de não ler algo que não te gere prazer.

_Viic._

**OBS:** Eu nem achei a tal fic para ver se a pessoa é tão boa quanto se diz ser.


	5. The Midnight Hour Is Close At Hand

Your needs come alive,

夜明け前

_(__**I**__nto the shadows, go)_

o

Estava sentado no sofá da sala ao lado de seu pai, às dez e meia da noite daquele mesmo dia, e a televisão falava sozinha. Estava passando um filme antigo da Republic, em preto-e-branco, daqueles que costumam dar no Corujão. Parecia que era de crime, com Ray Milland no papel de um caixeiro-viajante que dá carona para Nick Adams, representando um jovem durão convicto que havia acabado e fugir da prisão em Gabbs. Ou seria Deeth? Sasuke não estava prestando atenção.

Havia escurecido mais depressa do que o normal, e a noite escura encostava nos vidros da casa ligeiramente embaçados. Kushina cerzia uma de suas meias na cozinha, Naruto esperava impacientemente o _cup noodles _esquentar no microondas, e o pai lia o jornal ao seu lado. Remexeu-se incomodado em seu lugar. Nas últimas horas Sasuke estava achando difícil decidir se queria ficar perto de sua família ou não; quando estava com eles, queria ficar sozinho e, quando se encontrava só, queria a companhia deles. Meditou se não seria hora de se recolher em sua cama.

_Bem, e como fica a Ino?_

O pensamento dava vontade de rir. Rir e bater nos joelhos. Ir na casa da alienada à meia noite, era realmente hilário, há-há-há, ho-ho-ho, mas nenhum sorriso lhe veio aos lábios. A verdade era que estava _tentado _a ir. Ino parecia saber alguma coisa a respeito das pessoas daquela noite de tanto tempo atrás, os... como ela os chamara? Alguma coisa a ver com aquele filme. Nosferatu, sim, era isso. Os mortos-vivos amaldiçoados, os habitantes além-mundo da Zona Crepuscular ou o raio que os parta. Iria, escutaria o que ela tinha para dizer e então jogaria terra sobre o assunto. Já estava mais do que na hora de fazer isso. E era o certo a fazer, mesmo que uma parte dele não estive plenamente convencida disso.

Ele pensava com desenvoltura, embora suas mãos estivessem contraídas sobre o colo. Sua mente estava clara, não tendo sido afetada por aquela conversa de vampiros e mortos-vivos. Era de sua espinha dorsal, de uma rede muito mais primitiva de nervos e gânglios, que o terror emanava em ondas. Porque não obstante, a mente, aquele demônio perverso, tudo pode conceber.

Conteve o impulso de dar uma olhada rápida no relógio.

- _Aaaanda, microondas!_

- Não grite, Naruto – murmurou o Sr. Uzumaki, das profundezas do jornal que estava lendo.

Seu coração latejava no pescoço. Teve um momento em que estava tão nervoso que rejeitou a ideia de ir. Ela se foi... mas era difícil livrar-se dela. Como empurrar um piano. E ele ainda podia ver seus contornos nas sombras.

_Encontrou um deles, não encontrou? Não negue._

_Você _pode_ porque você _quer.

Levantou a mão e esfregou a testa distraidamente.

- Algo errado? – perguntou o pai.

- Nada.

Sua mãe veio da cozinha procurando buracos remanescentes em sua meia que seus olhos não detectaram.

- Não vão para cama muito tarde, hein? – ela disse. – Amanhã é outro dia.

- Sim, mamãe – concordou Minato, docilmente. Fechou o jornal e se levantou.

- Você também não vá dormir muito tarde, Sasuke.

- A-hã. – fez ele.

Beijou seu pai – não beijo leve costumeiro, mas um beijo de verdade que, de repente, o fez perceber que ele deveria estar em outro lugar. O apito do microondas soou.

- _Deus é pai, não é padrasto!_

_- Naruto, para cama!_ – Kushina ordenou.

Sasuke pegou o controle remoto, começando a trocar de canais sem realmente estar procurando algo para ver. Ela subiu as escadas e seu pai provavelmente também, apesar de não tê-lo visto. Naruto também estava indo para seu quarto, chupando o marrão instantâneo do mesmo modo ruidoso que costumava fazer quando criança.

- Como está a Hinata? – Sasuke perguntou.

Naruto estacou na metade da escada.

- Sei não... por quê?

- Não vai ligar para saber? Ela ia gostar se você ligasse.

- Por que iria? Aliás, meu negócio não é com ela. Sou louco pela Sakura, você sabe disso.

Sasuke não queria discutir, mas sua boca não pôde deixar de comentar:

- Você realmente não conseguiria achar o próprio traseiro com as duas mãos e uma lanterna.

- Como é que é? – Naruto retrucou, corando de raiva. Desceu os degraus e veio marchando até Sasuke, agarrando-o pela camisa. A expressão no rosto dele não se alterou.

Por um momento, os dois ficaram ali, Sasuke levemente inclinado para frente, Naruto o puxando para si com uma mão e segurando o copo de macarrão na outra, um silêncio pesado entre os dois. Por fim, foi Naruto quem o soltou, fazendo um muxoxo de descontentação.

Sasuke voltou a se recostar no sofá, arrependido de ter dito o que disse. Ouviu Naruto saltar os degraus da escada. Então uma voz provinda da cozinha disse:

- Não deixe essa coisa cair no chão, Naruto. – Era papai, prejudicando um pouco a retirada do filho.

- E daê? – Naruto virou-se, o rubor ainda presente em seu rosto. – Parem de mandar em mim!

E voltou a subir as escadas, desaparecendo nas trevas. Uma porta bateu.

Um momento de silêncio, quebrado apenas pelo ruído dos passos de Minato ao contornar o sofá. Ele desabou no sofá, deslocando um pouco o corpo de Sasuke. O garoto sentiu um calafriozinho esquisito subir-lhe pelas costas. Teve a ligeira sensação de o plano estar se decompondo por entre seus dedos.

- Pegamos muito pesado com ele, não?

- Sim.

- Às vezes, não dá para evitar. Não é culpa dele, não é culpa nossa. Simplesmente se tornou um hábito.

- Sim.

Minato virou-se para ele, seus cândidos olhos azuis cercados por rugas miúdas.

- Você não está com uma cara boa, Sasuke. No que está pensando?

- Eu... – Por um milésimo de segundo, sentiu que precisava desembuchar para alguém, _qualquer um_, vomitar aquela sensação de que dedos invisíveis remexiam brutalmente dentro dele, repuxando e torcendo suas tripas. Falar, falar, falar até que achar que poderia se acender um fósforo em sua língua de tão seca estaria sua boca. Mas o impulso passou abençoadamente rápido. – Acha que Hinata tem alguma chance com o Naruto?

- Hum? Não, não acho. A menina não tem iniciativa, e seu irmão não tem interesse algum nela. A água pode furar a pedra, mas somente após centenas de anos. Pessoas são mortais.

- É, sim. Suspeitei que fosse assim.

- Seja como for, não vá dormir muito tarde. Você tem cursinho amanhã.

- Pai?

Ele se virou.

- Você... Alguma vez, você já ficou... digamos que, _obcecado_, com alguma coisa?

Minato pensou durante um bom tempo, quase um minuto inteiro. Por fim, respondeu:

- Sim, sim, já fiquei obcecado. Já contei a vocês que minha vida nem sempre foi um mar de rosas, já não contei?

- Hum.

- Então. Queira muito mudar de vida, quando tinha sua idade. Não suportava mais colchões duros, o ventilador de teto quebrado e privada entupida. Ia para escola, estudava feito um louco, e depois ajudava meu pai no armazém. Achava que somente quando realizasse a grande aspiração de minha vida, que era me tornar um bom chefe de gabinete, poderia completar aquele vazio que sentia no âmago do estômago. Mas não foi bem assim que a coisa aconteceu. Quando me vi sentado naquela mesa cara, lustrosa, e não mais no balcão com tampa fórmica onde costumava vender réstias de cebola e cerveja para a rapaziada, senti como se grande parte dos meus objetivos tivesse sumido. Foi uma época exaustante e depressiva, mas quando me casei com sua mãe e tive vocês dois, finalmente percebi que sim, meus esforços valeram a pena, e eram mais do que suficiente para dá-la conforto, garantir as fraldas de vocês dois e ainda por cima custear os meus maus hábitos, que eram a cerveja e os cigarros.

Ele terminou de forma pouco conclusiva, seus pensamentos começando a embarcar no passado há muito tempo ido, mas ele voltou.

- De qualquer forma, por que quer saber?

_Porque não consigo parar de pensar sobre como encontrei duas pessoas mortas – mortas, e ainda assim vivas – na noite do seu aniversário, já faz um tempinho, e também como o rosto de uma delas não desgruda do papel pega-moscas do meu subconsciente e permanece ali até agora._ Mas claro, não foi isso que disse em voz alta.

- Na verdade, não sei, papai. Acho que estou meio obcecado, na verdade, mas não parece ter muita importância. Não agora, pelo menos.

- Ela é bonita?

Sasuke lhe dirigiu um olhar estranho.

- Por que acha que é algo a ver com garotas?

- Ora, bem – seu pai passou a mão pelo cabelo, e então se levantou –, você parece tão interessado no triângulo Naruto-Sakura-Hinata, pensei que fosse algo relacionado.

- Não gosto de garotas – Sasuke declarou, resoluto. – Sério, eu não _suporto_ elas.

- Ah, mas um dia irá gostar – Minato lhe disse em voz baixo, sigilosamente. – E se não gostar, também, não tem problema. Tem gente demais nesse mundo.

Sasuke o observou subir as escadas com um quê de perturbação.

o

O tempo esfriara à medida que as horas silenciosas e sem amigos avançaram pela madrugada. A fatia de céu que conseguia ver tinha assumido um turbulento, gótico tom cinzento em que correntes frias e quentes se encontravam e lutavam entre si. Um trovão se abateu pelos céus.

Sasuke ficou deitado, inquieto, vendo os ponteiros luminosos do seu relógio de pulso avançarem para o número 12. Fazia um silêncio sobrenatural, talvez porque seus ouvidos estivessem atentos ao menor ruído. A casa era velha, mas sólida, e suas tábuas não rangiam. Os únicos sons eram o do relógio e o do vento lá fora. Não passava nenhum carro na rua dos Sorvedouros nas noites de semana.

Chegou a hora. Se ele quisesse ir, tinha que ser antes que sua determinação se esvaísse de dentro dele como um balão murchando. Foi meio difícil se levantar do sofá, porém, pois seus pés pareciam imersos em cimento seco.

Quietinho como um camundongo, calçou seus chinelos e pegou um casaco no cabide da porta ao mesmo tempo em que procurava pela chave da casa no bolso da calça. Estava lá, tal como ele a colocara ali, e seu peso era reconfortante, como lhe impelindo a prosseguir com aquela coisa _muy loca_ que estava fazendo. Girava a maçaneta quando escutou um ruído. Uma porta sendo aberta? Fechada? Saiu da casa antes que pudesse ter certeza de qualquer coisa.

Os sons da noite encheram seus ouvidos, tais como o farfalhar da brisa na grama e um grilo que estridulava ali perto. Começou a andar, observando as nuvens pendendo baixas e escuras. Nunca antes em sua vida sair debaixo de uma tempestade dera-lhe a sensação de uma fuga.

A escuridão caiu sobre ele enquanto caminhava, e sua sombra crescia e encolhia à luz dos postes. A cada passo que dava, dizia a si mesmo que aquilo não passava de um esforço para lancetar a ferida e limpá-la. Mesmo assim, não se sentia senhor de suas ações. Era como se estivesse lidando com um mecanismo do qual não tinha total controle. E como essa ideia ia entranhando-se em sua alma, ao dobrar a esquina, sobressaltou-se, literalmente, com sua própria sombra.

Calhou de a casa não ser tão longe da sua quanto Sasuke pensava. Já havia bastante tempo desde a última vez que ele estivera ali, e não tinha certeza se lembrava-se com clareza o caminho. Por fim, conseguiu localizar a casa estilo _cape cod_, construída com bordo de boa qualidade. Ao abrir o portãozinho, Sasuke pôde ver que o jardim, sempre conservado com tanta beleza, agora parecia abandonado. Ele parecia ser quase todo feito de nada mais do que folhas que não tinham sido varridas.

Ao subir o último degrau em direção à porta, bateu o primeiro pé-de-vento. Parecia sussurrar em seu ouvido (uu-uu-uu, alguém está morto) e varrer para longe o calor de seu corpo.

Sasuke ficou parado em frente à porta, as orelhas em pé para detectar outro som. Seus olhos estavam ardendo, como se ele tivesse lido As Crônicas de Nárnia de fio a pavio. Percebeu que nunca iria bater naquela porta. Saíra de casa depois do toque de recolher, caminhara quase três quadras em meio ao frio da noite, sob a forte probabilidade de chuva, e ficaria parado ali até amanhecer, o nariz entupido e coberto de relento.

Porém, ouviu passos vindo de dentro da casa. Eles se aproximaram, perderam o eco e a porta se abriu.

Imediatamente sentiu a medula espinhal como uma coluna de gelo. Era Ino, e não se parecia nada com a garota de sete horas atrás. Trocara a roupa para um macacão de sarja azul e o cabelo sujo e desgrenhado, que não tinha um estilo de corte discernível, estava solto. Sasuke olhou para o seu rosto pálido e espectral, para os círculos escuros em torno dos olhos e a mecha solta de cabelo loiro caída sobre a testa. Olhou para os olhos dela, que estavam injetados de chorar e que, na verdade, ainda continuavam a verter lágrimas, como se alguém tivesse deixado uma torneira aberta dentro deles.

Ela ficou parada ali, como um androide cujos circuitos da memória haviam sido 75% apagados. Antes, no Aspel Park, demonstrara alguma vida, se não exatamente vivacidade; agora isso havia desaparecido, assim como a cor de suas faces.

Sasuke parecia ter a boca cheia de algodão molhado. Tentou falar alguma coisa, e na mesma hora um trovão explodiu como uma granada de canhão acima deles. Ele saltou, seu coração palpitando muito rápido no peito.

O estrondo pareceu acordar Ino. Devagar, ela enxugou as lágrimas com a base da palma das mãos.

- Você veio – ela disse numa voz rouca tipo uísque-com-Marlboros.

- Vim – Sasuke concordou. Ino deu espaço para ele passar, e Sasuke entrou.

Olhou em volta com curiosidade. A porta dava para uma pequena sala-cozinha decorada no melhor estilo brechó, tendo ao meio uma televisão Vídeo King, com tela de sete polegadas e lente de aumento sobre o tubo de imagem. No pequeno espaço entre o fogão a gás e a geladeira, estavam alguns utensílios de limpeza: um esfregão, um balde cheio de trapos velhos, uma vassoura com uma pá de lixo enfiada na ponta do cabo. Uma lareira refletida no verniz do soalho de tábuas de pinho sazonado era a fonte mãe de um calor insuportável, que fazia o cérebro zunir. Os móveis que não eram iluminados pelo clarão da lareira eram apenas sombras na escuridão. Uma porta de correr estava entreaberta, lançando um leque de luz branca no chão.

Ino encostou-se na parede, olhando para aquele leque de luz, os cotovelos apoiados nas palmas em concha. Sasuke não sabia porquê, mas achava que havia alguém ali dentro. Sentia isso, algo como um espirro.

- Cadê a senhora Chyio?

- Vovó não está aqui.

De certo modo, ele acreditou nas palavras dela.

- Acho que temos que entrar – ela falou baixinho.

- Temos? Temos mesmo?

- Sim.

Ela se desencostou da parede e fez uma careta quando outro estrondo de trovão sacudiu o terreno. Dessa vez ele foi seguido pelas primeiras batidas de pingos de chuva sobre o telhado. Faziam um ruído forte, como se alguém estivesse atirando punhados de bolas de gude sobre uma tábua de passar roupas.

Sem se deixar parar, Ino empurrou a porta para o lado. Uma explosão súbita de luz cegou Sasuke por vários segundos, produzindo um cardume de peixinhos faiscantes em seu campo de visão. A medida que seus olhos foram se acostumando, percebeu que a porta de correr dava para um banheiro. Os tubos fluorescentes nos dois lados do espelho do armário e o anel fluorescente no teto esparramaram uma luz forte, ofuscante e lavada que imprimia ao banheiro a sensação de uma fotografia de local de crime.

Sentada na privada estava uma velha senhora gorda, usando um penhoar alcochoado, metade dos cabelos caindo-lhe pelo rosto como a mortalha de um penitente, metade presos e cobertos por uma rede. O creme de beleza tornava seu rosto pálido e fantasmagórico. Não tinha idéia de sua idade. Ela podia ter 70, 90 ou 110.

Uma rajada sublime de alívio passou por Sasuke – um alívio tão grande que parecia alguma espécie de revelação sagrada. Esperava, sinceramente, encontrar a velha parada em pé, com dois furos de cada lado do pescoço, sorrindo e esperando dar o bote.

_Mas ela não vai fazer isso_, pensou Sasuke, sentindo o suor começando a porejar em sua testa, nas maçãs do rosto, até na ligeira depressão sob o nariz. Ele estirou a língua e lambeu esta umidade sem se dar conta. _Não vai fazer isso porque está mortinha da silva. Morta e sentada no trono, como Elvis._

- Ino, eu... – Não sabia direito o que falar. Chegou a levantar a mão para tocar no ombro dela, mas deixou-a cair. Era um garoto que se alijava de quaisquer atitudes românticas. – Eu sinto muito, mas muito.

A garota nada respondeu. Entrou no aposento e Sasuke a seguiu. A banheira estava vazia, exceto pelo chuveirinho de mão, cujo tubo estava pousado no fundo como uma cobra morta. Ela se ajoelhou diante da avó e encaixou o rosto em suas mãos.

- A encontrei logo quando cheguei em casa. Ela não me pareceu ter adormecido sentada, porque não é preciso ser bidu para se ter uma ideia dos sons que um morto produz: nenhum. Lambi um lugar no lado de cima do meu pulso e o levei até em frente das narinas dela, depois dos lábios. Nada.

Sasuke estava mudo. Achava Ino a pessoa mais desapegada que já conhecera, e não sabia que ela era capaz de possuir vínculos com outra pessoa.

- Estávamos felizes com o que significávamos para nós próprias e uma para a outra – ela disse numa voz embriagada, e os olhos começaram novamente a verter lágrimas, como sangue de um ferimento que nunca pode cicatrizar. Ela encostou a testa da avó na dela, apertando os olhos com força, e a semelhança entre as duas se acentuou. Não era espantosa, mas existia. Sasuke sentiu o amor que Ino tinha pela avó, uma emoção simples e autêntica, não maculada pela dúvida, pelo egoísmo, nem mesmo pela gratidão. Ele a pegou pela mão e a tirou dali.

- Desculpe – disse ela, caminhando meio trôpega. Respirou fundo várias vezes antes de conseguir falar novamente e, ainda assim, sua voz saiu falha. – Por mais comovida que eu esteja, no entanto, há algo que preciso falar com você, Sasuke.

- Claro, o que quiser. – disse ele, preocupado somente em sentá-la em algum lugar e dar-lhe de beber. – Quer um copo de água?

- Tem cerveja sem álcool na geladeira. Estou precisando de uma.

Sasuke a pôs no sofá coberto com um tapete de tricô e foi buscar a cerveja, enchendo generosamente dois copos até a metade.

Ela murmurou um agradecimento e engoliu metade da sua cerveja feita em casa, fazendo uma careta como quem sente o gosto de um remédio amargo. Sasuke bebericou a sua, e ela estava fria, forte e deliciosa. O suor corria pescoço abaixo pela sua camisa, onde ficava retido e fazia cócegas. As trovoadas, que o telhado mal abafava, ressoavam com violência. Seus olhos foram atraídos pela luz da lâmpada elétrica do banheiro, tão potente que seria possível ler-se as menores letras impressas em jornal. Lembrou-se de ter lido em algum lugar que o animal humano tinha um desejo intrínseco de ver os restos mortais.

Ino fungou ao seu lado, esfregando o nariz na manga do macacão. As duas conservavam uma caixa de lenços de papel na gaveta da mesinha de canto. Sasuke tirou um lenço, olhou para ela, depois tirou um bom punhado. O relógio cuco da Floresta Negra fazia tique-taque.

- Obrigada. – Ela assoou o nariz com força. – Não pretendo ficar nessa por muito tempo.

Sasuke, que estava observando reflexivamente o papel de parede – rosas silvestres vermelhas espalhando-se por uma parede de jardim – enquanto bebericava sua cerveja, olhou-a sem entender.

Ela o encarou muita séria, apesar dos olhos injetados e as bochechas molhadas.

- Eu vou me mandar desta cidade. Você vem comigo?

A cerveja entrou pelo lugar errado e ele se engasgou, começando a tossir violentamente, mal conseguindo tempo entre um ataque e outro para respirar de novo. Ino o esperou se acalmar.

- O nome dele é Itachi. Ele está isolado numa ilha oceânica que não é do conhecimento humano. É para lá que vou.

- O que você está dizendo? – perguntou, o rosto vermelho e os olhos marejados.

- A ilha muda de nome de dez em dez anos – ela continuou, como se não o tivesse ouvido. – Está prestes a mudar novamente, e assim que acontecer, vamos perder para sempre a chance de encontrarmos quem queremos.

Sasuke a olhava, estupidificado.

- Isso o incomoda, não incomoda, Sasuke? Incomoda porque está a meio caminho de se apaixonar por...

- Cale a boca!

Ela o olhava pacificamente. Sasuke arfava, tanto do engasgo quanto do nervosismo. Uma trovoada ribombou acima deles, tão alta quanto um móvel desabando no chão. Sua respiração foi gradualmente se acalmando – primeiro passou a um galope lento, depois a um trote e, finalmente, a um passo.

Aquela era uma ideia que vinha lhe atormentando com freqüência nos últimos tempos, como uma coceira inatingível entre as omoplatas. Era algo que ora afundava, ora aflorava como uma coisa ruim submersa e demasiado encharcada para vir totalmente à superfície. Mas agora tinha certeza. Quando pensava no rapaz de tantos anos atrás, no sorriso que continuava tão nítido em sua mente quanto um fio de prata, recordava-se de como ele era bonito.

_Bonito o cacete, ele era lindo._

- Itachi...? – repetiu. Achou o nome diferente, exótico, uma espécie em extinção.

- Minha avó me disse uma coisa antes de eu sair para o parque à tarde...

- Sei – ele disse, sorrindo desdenhosamente para o chão. – Ela lhe disse algo do tipo "siga seu coração", não é?

- Quase isso. Ela disse "Nunca se arrependa de fazer uma coisa que ache certa."

- O que você quer com ele?

Não pôde evitar a raiva e o ressentimento em sua voz. Como Ino podia saber mais sobre aquele rapaz do que ele? Sasuke apostava que o conhecera a muito mais tempo do que ela.

- Não dou a mínima para ele. Há outra pessoa que quero encontrar e que coincidentemente também está naquela ilha. Estou apenas lhe dando a única chance que você tem de encontrá-lo de novo. Eu sou a única pessoa que pode levá-lo.

Durante um momento longo, Sasuke ficou calado. Não conseguia pensar em nada – literalmente mesmo, não conseguia pensar numa única coisa – para dizer. A possibilidade de reencontrar o rapaz era incrivelmente maravilhosa... e indizivelmente assustadora ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu lamento, mas não posso lhe dar muito tempo para pensar. O nome mudará daqui a cinco dias e, sem ele, nunca conseguiremos chegar lá.

Ele estava inquieto; era como se ele tivesse que fazer a decisão naquele exato momento, e podia sentir o pânico roendo as bordas de sua mente com dentes de aço. Uma torrente de terror queria invadi-lo e afogá-lo. O trovão ribombou e se assustou. O suor caiu-lhe num olho, fazendo-o arder.

- Só vou lhe alertar de uma coisa, e nunca falei mais sério em minha vida. – A mão dela pousou em seu rosto e o obrigou a encará-la. – Pense com muito cuidado. Por você e por mais ninguém. Deixar a coisa rodar em sua mente até conseguir vê-la sob outro ângulo seria o pior erro da sua vida. Talvez o último.

- E você _pode _fazer isso? – ele perguntou, incrédulo. Sentia que o perfume frio da cerveja pairava forte no ar e fazia seus pulmões lhe parecerem achatados como folhas de papel. – Você _consegue_?

- Eu vou me arriscar – Ino declarou com fervor, e ele jamais veria seus olhos brilharem daquele jeito novamente –, e torcer para que dê certo. Eu vou...

Naquele instante, o estrondo de trovão mais forte até então abriu-se por cima deles, tão forte que fez vibrar o gramado. Mas nenhum dos dois se assustou. Os trovões eram apenas parte do papel de parede do mundo.

-... eu vou me apossar do futuro.

Sasuke apoiou os cotovelos nas pernas e segurou a cabeça nas mãos.

o

l

o

Acordou e o quarto estava imerso em total escuridão, embora ele já não percebesse mais isso; o barulho das ondas nem notava, depois de ouvi-lo pelos últimos anos, dia e noite. Sua impressão, contudo, era a de que haviam se mudado recentemente. Podia não parecer para Shisui, porque era mais novo, mas para ele, se passara apenas três meses.

Itachi apoiou-se nos cotovelos e girou as pernas para fora da cama. Andou até a janela, que não deixava penetrar um único raio de sol por causa da veneziana cerrada, girou a tranqueta para cima e empurrou-a para fora. Seu quarto devassava o oceano, as ondas indo e vindo, limpas e profundas. De algum lugar chegava uma música tocando a todo volume, mas ali o volume mal passava de um sussurro. Ali era bom, pois ficava longe da central. Era bom e escondido.

Com os cotovelos apoiados no batente da janela, observava o crepúsculo noturno. O horizonte estava esverdeado, e aquela réstia de pôr-do-sol fazia seus olhos vermelhos doerem, mas não muito. Duas estrelas já tinham surgido no céu.

- Alguém está vindo. – murmurou.

Braços passaram em torno de sua cintura, e ele não precisava se virar para saber que era Shisui. A música _trance _tocava por sobre as ondas da arrebentação. O vento agitou o cabelo dos dois, e Itachi pousou a mão sobre as de Shisui.

_Hold tighter__, feels right_

- Quem que está vindo?

Itachi não respondeu. Permaneceu olhando fixamente para o mar, os olhos meio fechados, parecendo distante, e nada disse.

- Acho que você está sob muita tensão, sabe – Shisui disse em tom de conversa, o queixo pousado no ombro de dele. – Esse peso que você carrega não é nenhum macaquinho incômodo, nenhum mico de circo no seu ombro, mas um verdadeiro gorila invisível de 300 quilos nas suas costas.

As mãos na cintura a viraram de modo que os dois ficassem frente a frente. Ambos os olhos, do mesmo vermelho vivo como bagas de azevinho, brilhavam suavemente no escuro.

- Faça-o descer – ele disse, aproximando o rosto. – _Deixe-o descer._

Encostou a boca na bochecha de Itachi, devagar, com cuidado. Fazia tempo que não tinham aquele tipo de contato, e o momento exigia cautela. Não era algo sério, uma relação de compromisso entre eles – Shisui o estava confortando, e ele aceitava o consolo em silêncio. Itachi fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios, o ar saindo de sua boca sem fazer som algum. A música continuava a tocar ao longe.

_Sometimes you open your arms and we just keep quiet_

- Isso... – Itachi foi interrompido pelo indicador de Shisui em seus lábios.

- Sssh, - fez ele – _keep quiet._

E da bochecha passou para a linha da mandíbula, e então o pescoço. Devagar, Itachi abriu a boca e envolveu o dedo de Shisui com os lábios, e o dedo foi parar em seu pescoço, substituído pela língua dele. O vento soprou nos dois, gelado como o mar, suave como é o cetim na pele. E enquanto Shisui o deitava novamente na cama, os dedos adentrando por debaixo da camisa do pijama, suas mãos fecharam-se nos lençóis e aquele peso, que não era um gorila, mas um peixe-lua de duas toneladas, recaiu sobre ele como uma grossa mortalha negra. No fim, era tudo culpa dele.

Era culpa dele Deidara estar morto.

o

Saudações, meu Brasil varonil.

Não gostei muito desse capítulo, acho que ficou meio desconjuntado, mas ah.

Fiquei vibrando de felicidade com as reviews, obrigada a todos! Nada como opiniões construtivas (e longas, adoro reviews longas) para fazer uma escritora seguir adiante com sua história. O apoio é tudo, é a base, a moeda energética, aquele necessário pé na bunda.

Tenho enorme carinho por vocês, pessoal. Sério mesmo.

Viic.


End file.
